Les 12 travaux des Exorcistes
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: "Les douze travaux des Exorcistes… Komui peut se les mettre où je pense !" pensa un certain Japonais apathique qui était resté bien trop calme jusqu'ici. Et en plus de ça, son duo était tout bonnement catastrophique. Kanda/Allen [Yullen]
1. Poème et Énigmes

Auteur : Amanda A Fox  
Manga : D. Gray-Man  
Couple : Yû Kanda/Allen Walker (+ autres petits couples plus légers comme Lavi/Lenalee ou Marie/Miranda)  
Genre : Humour/Romance légère  
Résumé : « Les douze travaux des Exorcistes… Komui peut se les mettre où je pense ! » pensa un certain Japonais apathique qui était resté bien trop calme jusqu'ici. Et en plus de ça, son duo était tout bonnement catastrophique.

 **Petit blabla introducif** : Me revoilà de nouveau pour une fanfic D. Gray-Man (de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) ! Tout juste deux ans après mes premières fics sur ce manga. On commence donc avec de l'humour à gogo avant les fics plus sérieuses qui vont rapidement suivre.

Donc oui, cette fic est avant tout axée sur l'humour, bien qu'il y aura quelque moment Yullen (Kanda/Allen) qui viendront s'intégrer dans la fic (tout essayant d'être le plus cohérent pissible aux personnages et en fuyant les OOCs).

Malgré ses airs parodiques, cette fic suit le canon du manga, on va dire, qu'elle se situe quelques mois après les derniers chapitres sortis sans vraiment en faire allusion, donc pas de spoils trop importants (aucun spoils des derniers chap' non sortis en reliés en tout cas).

Les parutions des chapitres (au nombre de 7/8 je pense pour celle-ci) seront un peu lentes au départ puisque je pars en vacances bientôt.

Voilà, tout est dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture : )

PS : Le titre fait références aux _douze travaux d'Hercule_ , si ça intéresse.

* * *

 **L** es 12 travaux des Exorcistes

_-''-_  
Chapitre 1  
 **Poème et Énigmes  
** _-''-_

« C'est pas si compliqué, voyons tu forces, Yû. »

La feuille entre les mains du concerné manqua d'être sauvagement déchirée, mais la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement lui fit presque oublier le nom par lequel l'avait appelé Lavi. À cet instant précis, il avait des problèmes plus importants à considérer. Comme ce stupide poème à écrire.

Bon sang, pourquoi le groupe n'avait pas engagé une révolution dès que Komui avait commencé à détailler son idée _génialissime_ ? Pourquoi cet idiot qui leur servait de Grand Intendant savait finalement se faire obéir suite aux menaces diverses et injustes qu'il lançait à quiconque s'opposait à lui ?

Mais non, Komui avait encore une fois influencé tout le monde avec ses bonnes paroles –et intimidation- et profitait de l'absence de Luberier ce week-end pour foutre son souk. Il était tombé sur le journal d'aujourd'hui, qui stipulait être un 30 juillet, la journée internationale de l'amitié. Et son brillant esprit avait encore une fois frappé. Il avait selon lui, trouvé un concept ingénieux qui permettrait de détendre un peu tout ce beau monde rigide, et améliorer les liens amicaux entre les membres de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Et ce projet de génie se nommait…

« _Les douze travaux des Exorcistes_ … Komui peut se les mettre où je pense ! » s'énerva le kendoka qui était resté bien trop calme jusqu'ici.

Le papier ou seul était inscrit le nom d' _Allen Walker_ à la va-vite et la plume à cartouche se retrouvèrent à gire sur les dalles grises de la salle d'entrainement où s'était finalement posé Kanda, mais très vite rattrapé par Lavi et Lenalee, tous deux ayant depuis un moment déjà terminé leurs poèmes respectifs.

« Attention, tu sais très bien ce qui t'attend si tu ne finis par ce poème dans les temps… » le prévint Lavi en agitant son index tout sourire, semblant grandement se réjouir de la situation.

« Il ne te reste plus que sept minutes, » ajouta la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait en jetant un regard désolé vers la pendule suspendue à l'une des colonnes.

Kanda serra les dents, dans sa tête insultant une bonne centaine de fois le frère de Lenalee.

Certes, inutile d'avoir des capacités psychiques ou savoir lire dans l'esprit d'autrui pour repérer l'atmosphère tendue du quartier général des Exorcistes. Il suffisait d'un pas dans le hall principal du bâtiment pour pressentir cette sensation de lourdeur, ou bien de croiser un des occupants de ce lieu pour percevoir un stress pesant ou une angoisse acide.

Komui Lee avait dû se l'avouer, cet état d'esprit était légitime, il ne pouvait blâmer personne –peut-être simplement les Noé où même ce foutu Luberier qui semblait tout aussi louche que le Comte lui -même-. Mais les derniers événements qui étaient advenus, notamment le presque retour de Neah en Angleterre ayant provoqué la fuite d'Allen poursuivi par Apocryphos, ou bien les lourds secrets qui avaient éclatés à la figure du Grand Intendant, avaient rafraichi tout le monde.

Mais tout ça n'était pas une raison pour inventer un jeu stupide !

Une série de douze épreuves qui permettrait la cohésion, l'amusement et de passer un peu le temps quand les missions étaient inexistantes.

Bon, Allen était revenu, les pertes avaient été stoppées, le Central avait su trouver un terrain d'entente avec le reste de l'équipe et les missions consistant en la récupération d'Innocence et l'extermination des Akuma avaient repris, mais l'atmosphère restait pour le moins tendue. Après tout, les Noé rodaient toujours, on n'en savait pas plus sur les réelles intentions du Comte, Neah pouvait tenter de resurgir à chaque instant –d'où la surveillance encore plus poussée d'un Allen frustré- et chaque jour semblait ne pas être plus productif que cela.

« Cinq minutes, Kanda… » insista alors Lenalee en voyant que Kanda s'était perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

Et puis évidemment, il avait fallu que durant le tirage au sort, cette Pousse de Soja ridicule pioche son prénom, ce qui avait donc conduit à la création de leur duo surnommé par le Grand Intendant, _Les Pigeons Colériques_. Stupide Komui et ses idées pourries.

 _Allen Walker avait scruté avec raideur le bocal que lui tendait Komui qui souriait bien trop sournoisement à son goût, et avait fini par tendre une main non assurée pour finalement y piocher un papier. Tout en priant pour ne pas tomber sur une nouvelle invention à la Komulin lorsqu'il ouvrirait ledit papier –tel un gant de boxe à ressort frappant son visage, ou un trou noir qui attirait son corps dans une autre dimension- Allen avait jeté un regard circulaire vers l'audience l'entourant puis avait déplié soigneusement le papier, non sans crainte._

 _L'encre noire tracée sur le morceau de papier jauni avait fait blêmir le jeune Exorciste. KANDA. Évidemment, le destin ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille un petit moment ? Neah n'était pas déjà de trop ?_

Depuis qu'il était allé chercher Allen en Angleterre après l'histoire d'Alma, Kanda et lui s'étaient certes plutôt rapprochés, mais de là à devoir lui écrire un poème ? Certainement pas. Et puis, Kanda n'était en rien un adepte de l'écriture ou de la lecture.

Telle était l'intitulé de la première épreuve : _Poème_.

« Trois minutes, » sifflota Lavi en tournoyant autour de Kanda assis en tailleurs tel un enfant boudeur. « Rappelle-toi, si tu ne remplis pas une épreuve, c'est direction les cachots jusqu'à la fin du week-end. Et puis, ne veux-tu pas obtenir le premier prix en profitant d'une épreuve si triviale pour commencer la collecte de points ? »

« Connaissant cet incapable, le prix du vainqueur sera le droit de se faire charcuter l'Innocence dans son labo', » siffla Kanda avec aigreur en tirant une de ses jambes en avant pour faire trébucher le roux qui commençait à sérieusement le gonfler.

Lenalee semblait amusée par leur petit tour de manège et Lavi vit son nez être pratiquement cassé sous le choc de la chute.

La jeune femme avait été rapide à produire un doux poème pour son partenaire du week-end, Noise Marie, tandis que Lavi qui se trouvait fourré avec Bak Chan –ce dernier ayant été choppé dans leur branche à tester l'Arche pour ses désirs personnels s'était vu contraint par Komui à participer aux épreuves- c'était fait une joie d'écrire un poème parodique envers le pauvre asiatique.

D'un air rageur, Kanda fini donc par récupérer la feuille et la plume, mais rien ne semblait vouloir sortir. Connaissant Allen, il avait dû boucler cette épreuve rapidement au vu de son langage plutôt évolué et ses lectures, et devait se pavaner dans un coin du Q.G..

Quand il commença finalement à apposer quelques mots sur le papier froissé après avoir remarqué qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux minutes avant la clôture de l'épreuve –et loin de lui l'envie de rester bloqué dans les cachots pendant que tout le petit monde irait manger ce soir-, Lavi jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour lire ce qu'il venait d'écrire et se mit à rire.

« _Tes cheveux sont blancs_ … Et beh dit donc, quel sens de l'observation ! »

« Ne me parle pas. »

« Tu aurais au moins pu tourner la phrase de façon plus esthétique. »

Si Lenalee ne s'était pas interposée entre Kanda et Lavi, le kendoka aurait refait le portrait du rouquin et il aurait très certainement était éliminé des douze travaux, ce qui lui aurait valu un passage par la case cachots.

« Kanda, soit un peu plus subtile, » lui expliqua Lenalee de façon pondérée tout en faisant barrage entre le Japonais irrité et un Lavi hilare. « Par exemple, décrit l'utilité d'une de ses fonctions en enjolivant tes propos. Comme… » elle réfléchit un instant, index contre son menton. « _Ces yeux qui sont le miroir de ton âme_ , et tu termines par quelque chose de gentil. »

« De _gentil_ , » répéta Kanda qui paraissait être à deux doigts du meurtre réel –ou du suicide, qui sait ?-.

Il n'avait pas réintégré la Congrégation de l'Ombre pour être mêlé à ce genre de stupidité !

Mais avant même que Lavi ne lui hurle aux oreilles qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une minute déjà bien entamée, Kanda jura tout haut et la plume vint gratter vivement le papier sous le nom « Allen Walker ».

Peu après, les Exorcistes et autres participants se trouvaient assis aux tables de la grande salle à manger, et fixaient avec appréhension le tableau qu'avait dressé Komui répertoriant toutes les équipes. Qui sait ce qu'il avait prévu d'autres celui-là…

Le Maréchal Tiedoll qui était de passage au Q.G., en profitait pour superviser un peu tout ça –et surtout bien se marrer, avait pensé Kanda- souriait sournoisement en voyant les noms qu'avait donné Komui aux équipes participantes, chacun suivi de leur nombre de points qui s'élevait à 1 pour l'instant.

Lenalee Lee et Noise Marie étaient _Les Léopards Mystérieux_.

Lavi et Bak Chan étaient _Les Poulets Gracieux_.

Le commandant Reever et Howard Link –lui aussi trainé de force dans ce jeu par Allen qui refusait à ce que son protecteur se la coule douce pendant que les autres se faisaient maltraiter par les idées biscornues de Komui- étaient _Les Chimpanzés Intelligents_.

Johnny Gill et Miranda Lotto étaient _Les Araignées Silencieuses_.

Timothy Hearst et Arystar Krory étaient _Les Ours Vigoureux_.

« Chacun a su terminer son poème à temps, » nota Komui excité comme une puce –ça faisait bien un moment qu'il n'avait pas relâché la pression celui-là-. « Ainsi donc, chacune des équipes se voit attribuer un point. »

Dépité d'entendre cela, lui qui avait eu un éclair de génie et de malice quant au poème à produire, Allen poussa un profond soupir. Seulement _un_ point, c'était si rude. Ses yeux tombèrent ensuite vers la feuille déposée devant lui sur la table, face cachée, légèrement froissées sur les côtés, et un petit sourire satisfait vint naître sur ses lèvres, qu'il espéra tout de même discret.

Kanda, lui écrire un poème, quel qu'il soit, c'était du jamais vu, même si il s'agissait d'une stupide épreuve.

« Bien, à présent, vous pouvez lire le poème de votre équipier situé face cachée devant vous, » leur annonça vivement Komui tout en se dandinant sur l'estrade de la grande salle.

Mais au lieu de tout de suite retourner ladite feuille froissée, les yeux du maudit se levèrent vers Kanda qui était assis en face de lui sur la longue table du réfectoire. Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour ouvrir le papier plié soigneusement en deux par l'Anglais. Et un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres d'Allen, ainsi que sur la figure de Timcanpy qui s'était perché sur la tête de son maître.

Le kendoka de son côté, plissa les yeux, quelque peu surpris par cette manière de faire. Il s'agissait d'un poème vertical, chaque phrase commençant par une lettre qui à la verticale, produisait un mot. En l'occurrence, le mot choisi par Allen était son _nom_.

 _ **K**_ _anda, mon cher Kanda,_

 _ **A**_ _toujours chercher à être le plus fort,_

 _ **N**_ _on, il faut que tu te fasses une réelle raison,_

 _ **D**_ _ans ce monde-là, personne ne te surpasse,_

 _ **A**_ _part moi, bien évidemment._

La dernière lettre brisa la presque stupeur du Japonais qui ne s'imaginait pas qu'Allen puisse dire cela de lui au sein d'une stupide poésie. Mais bien sûr, la dernière lettre « A » brisait absolument toute l'atmosphère et ralentissait son cœur soudain battant.

Allen de son côté, se délecta de la figure soudain assombrie du kendoka qui s'empara aussitôt de son sabre toujours attaché stratégiquement à sa ceinture.

« Tu veux que je te montre qui est le plus fort ?! » s'exclama le brun qui avait déjà un pied sur la table.

Le sourire du garçon aux cheveux blancs s'agrandit et Timcanpy le salua de sa petite main innocente. Mais Miranda qui se trouvait à la gauche de Kanda l'arrêta dans son ascension en déposant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, » lui fit-elle, tout de même craintive quand il s'agissait de l'épéiste en fureur. « Souviens-toi des sentences de Komui en cas de bagarre. »

Le stress de la jeune femme grimpa à l'exponentielle quand elle vit le regard noir de Kanda se diriger droit sur elle et elle rejeta son corps en arrière pour émettre le plus de distance possible malgré le fait qu'ils partageaient le même banc. Elle bouscula par la même occasion un Timothy au rire incontrôlable suite au poème de Krory qui avait fait un effort d'écriture malheureusement trop poussé.

Allen de son côté, ignora Kanda et récupéra la feuille pour enfin lire l'œuvre du kendoka d'un œil critique. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand il vit que hormis son prénom écrit avec rage évidente sur le haut du papier ainsi qu'une rature loin d'être élégante, seulement une phrase trônait au milieu de celle-ci.

« _Tes yeux qui te servent à voir reflètent ton âme de Moyashi…_ » lit-il tout bas en fronçant les sourcils au fil de sa petite lecture.

Ce surnom risible encore une fois prononcé pour le désigner lui fit voir rouge et quand il leva à nouveau la tête vers Kanda, il put lire dans son regard un air de parfait défi et d'arrogance ultime. Il ne manquait plus qu'un sourire sournois et Allen lui aurait fait bouffer sa feuille, mais heureusement, Kanda souriait bien trop rarement.

« J'appelle pas ça un poème ! » s'exclama Allen en faisant glisser la feuille devant Kanda pour appuyer ses dires.

« C'est tout ce que tu auras, » lui assura Kanda, poing contre son menton, bien calme tout d'un coup.

« Je suis resté vingt minutes sur le tien ! » insista le maudit entre ses dents.

« T'inquiète, Yû a passé toute la durée de l'épreuve pour te pondre ça, » ricana Lavi assis à la droite de Allen, tout en tapotant énergiquement son épaule.

Pendant qu'Allen bouillait, Komui se glissa juste derrière lui, le trousseau des clefs du cachot tournoyant autour de son index habile.

« Un problème, mon petit Allen ? » lui demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.

Allen blêmit sur le coup et leva ses mains en signe de reddition pour ensuite offrir un regard foudroyant à l'égard du kendoka en face de lui qui ne sourcilla même pas. Cependant, ce fut Bak Chan qui répondit à la place du maudit, tout en se hissant debout sur le banc.

« _Consolider_ les liens, tu as dit ?! » lui cria-t-il en pointant Komui du bout d'un index accusateur. « Moi j'appelle ça une occasion gratuite pour humilier l'autre ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lavi qui était le fameux partenaire de Bak pour _Les douze travaux des Exorcistes_ , et le rouquin sourit de façon innocente en haussant les épaules.

« J'ai fait l'éloge de ta petitesse, » fit Lavi qui paraissait fier de son travail. « J'en suis pourtant très fier. »

« La prochaine fois je te ferais l'éloge de tes cheveux toujours explosés ! » s'énerva Bak en s'agitant.

Mais finalement, les clefs du cachot conservées précieusement entre les mains du Grand Intendant interdire à Bak d'en dire davantage, et il se rassit sur le banc avec fureur. C'était loin d'être fini après tout, il y avait encore une ribambelle d'épreuves pour prouver à Komui que ce challenge avait été une grossière erreur et que cette idée était grotesque. Qui sait, peut-être que ça lui claquerait à la figure avec un peu de chance !

Allen remarqua quant à lui du coin des yeux que Miranda paraissait positivement troublée par le poème du scientifique aux lunettes –surement n'était-elle pas habituée à recevoir ce genre de traitement- et il se mit ironiquement à penser au potentiel arrêt cardiaque qui aurait frappé la jeune femme si son grand béguin au nom de Noise Marie avait été celui à lui offrir un poème.

Il vit aussi son gardien attitré, Link, sourire avec douceur en lisant celui qu'il avait reçu, lui aussi surement loin d'être accoutumé à ce genre de petites attentions, et Allen fut secrètement satisfait pour lui. Finalement, il pouvait ressentir quelques émotions humaines lui aussi.

« Avant que nous commencions les épreuves physiques, voici un peu de gymnastique de l'esprit, et cela, encore une fois en duo ! » s'exclama ensuite Komui, ce qui fit sortir aussitôt le blandin de sa rêverie.

 _Gymnastique de l'esprit ?_ pensa Allen en jetant un regard blasé vers l'homme qui lui servait de partenaire –et qui lui offrit exactement le même regard-. _La poisse, Bakanda est loin d'être le plus futé du groupe…_

De leur côté, Howard Link et Reever se frottaient intérieurement les mains d'assurance, étant pratiquement sûrs de résoudre sans difficulté toutes épreuves logiques. Après tout, tous deux étaient des cerveaux.

Alors que Timothy pestait déjà quant à la prochaine épreuve, détestant les travaux de l'esprit, surtout depuis que la Maréchale Cloud Nine l'avait pris sous son aile et lui en faisant baver niveau intellectuel, Komui tendit à Tiedoll une enveloppe scellée que ce dernier ouvrit avec délicatesse pour sortir quelques feuilles pliées en quatre. Rapidement, le silence se fit et le Maréchal français pris la parole, enjoué.

« Le premier duo à résoudre l'énigme présente sur le bout de papier qu'il acquerra se verra attribuer six points, » il désigna les feuilles dans sa main droite. « Le second duo recevra cinq points, et puis quatre pour le suivant, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à _un_ , » ajouta-t-il en décomptant avec ses doigts.

Allen et Kanda se lancèrent des regards de menace. Quel que soit le prix final, perdre face aux autres exorcistes était un coup dans la fierté de chacun, surtout chez le kendoka qui refusait de voir Lavi prendre la tête. Même s'il se farcissait le maudit jusqu'au bout, autant en faire baver à ce lapin de malheur et son sourire de doux-heureux.

Une fois les six groupes installés à une table à part pour étudier la future énigme, Tiedoll vint distribuer un papier pour chaque groupe, Allen et Kanda s'emparèrent ensemble de la feuille et manquèrent de la déchirer.

« À la mauvaise réponse, c'est la dernière place, » ajouta Komui, main contre ses lèvres pour dissimuler un sourire mesquin.

L'équipe des Pigeons Colériques lire ensemble leur énigme du jour, chacun gardant une partie de la feuille enclavée dans la main, leur crâne se touchant presque, mais aucun des deux ne remarquèrent leur proximité suite à la lecture troublante. Quelle était cette maudite question ?

« Tu te fiches de nous, Komui ! » s'exclama Bak qui fut le premier à dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas tout en brandissant le papier qu'il avait arraché des mains de Lavi.

Reever de son côté, ne paraissait pas réellement surpris et avait un air déjà résigné sur la figure. Lui et Link commençaient ensuite à débattre discrètement sur la réponse.

« Ce sont des énigmes très logiques, je vous assure, » indiqua le Chinois en levant un index.

Tiedoll de son côté, ricanait sans pudeur, signe qu'il avait très certainement participé à la rédaction de ces devinettes.

« _Pourquoi les plongeurs plongent-ils toujours en avant ?_ » répéta à nouveau Allen tout haut cette fois-ci, s'attendant à quelque chose de plus… sérieux.

Kanda lâcha le papier, sourcils froncés, ses neurones en pleine activité.

« Hé, Kro', c'est pour toi ça ! » s'exclama Lavi après avoir délaissé son partenaire Bak qui tapait son front contre la table à intervalles réguliers. « _Comment se fait appeler un vampire snob ?_ »

Le concerné parut totalement dépassé par la question et se mit à fixer le plafond dans une importante réflexion. Mais Timothy, partenaire de Krory, se leva lui aussi sur le banc pour hurler à Lavi à l'autre bout de la salle :

« Et nous aussi c'est une pour toi, l'lapin ! _Comment sait on que les carottes sont bonnes pour la vue ?_ »

 _Ce n'est tout bonnement pas des énigmes ça_ , pensa le commandant Reever, dépassé, _mais des blagues toutes grotesques_.

« Un point de moins pour l'équipe des Poulets Gracieux et des Ours Vigoureux ! » s'écria Komui qui n'hésita pas une seconde pour inscrire un « -1 » à côté du score des deux équipes concernées par cette pénalité.

« QUOI ?! » fur la réponse du plus jeune des exorcistes.

« Mais c'était pour rire, Komui ! »

De leur côté, ni Allen ni Kanda ne semblait faire attention à leurs alentours, prenant à présent très au sérieux cette histoire des douze épreuves. Après tout, les challenges, ils aimaient particulièrement ça.

« Si un plongeur saute en arrière, peut-être que c'est mauvais pour la nuque, » réfléchit donc Allen en tapotant son menton du bout de son index. « Ou bien que certains de ses organes internes en pâtissent. Ainsi, une fois sous l'eau, retenir sa respiration se voit être irréalisable. À moins que ça ne soit pour se protéger le crâne. Ça peut être dangereux, en arrière. »

« Parce que sinon, il tombe dans le bateau, » le coupa soudain Kanda avec neutralité sans pareille.

Allen se figea en l'observant, intrigué. _Quoi ?_

« Et c'est en effet une bonne réponse ! » annonça Komui qui suivait la plupart des conversations grâce à des golems. « Six points pour l'équipe des Pigeons Colériques ! »

Complètement effaré, le regard d'Allen passait de Kanda à Komui, mais pour chacun des deux, ça semblait totalement évident. Néanmoins, le reste de la pièce s'était arrêté de chuchoter pour scruter leur duo avec surprise. En effet, ni Allen ni Kanda –surtout Kanda- n'était connu pour leur logique et lucidité d'esprit.

« La question était : _Pourquoi les plongeurs plongent-ils toujours en avant ?_ La réponse était bien sûr, que s'ils plongent en arrière, ils atterrissent dans le bateau duquel ils s'apprêtaient à sauter, » s'enjoua Komui qui modifia le score de leur équipe avec gaieté.

Johnny Gill qui buvait à cet instant la fin de sa canette de soda, avala de travers et la stupeur fut générale. Voilà donc où était le « hic » de cette épreuve.

« Wow, Kanda, si tu n'étais pas une personne aussi apathique, je t'aurais presque enlacé ! » s'exclama Allen totalement stupéfait par la réponse nette et précise de son équipier.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut le manche de Mugen contre son crâne.

« Il faut visiblement suivre la logique débile de Kanda pour parvenir à résoudre les énigmes, » pensa tout haut Lavi, plongé dans une lourde réflexion.

« Pour l'instant, _ma_ logique nous fait monter en première position, stupide lapin, » siffla Kanda en rangeant à nouveau Mugen à sa ceinture, ignorant Allen qui serrait les dents de douleur.

Puis, la main de Link, toujours très distingué, se leva, et Komui dévia son attention jusqu'à lui.

« Pour la question, _quelle est l'étoile la plus proche de la terre_ , » commença Link d'une voix solennel. « Nous avons trouvé : étoile de mer. »

Komui produit ainsi quelques petits pas de danse qui exaspéra la pauvre Lenalee, puis il se retourna vivement vers les deux stratèges, le pouce levé.

« Et c'est une bonne réponse ! Cinq points pour les Chimpanzés Intelligents ! »

Link et Reever se lancèrent un sourire entendu.

« C'est une blague, je ne peux pas me rabaisser à ce niveau de débilité là ! » s'écria Bak en s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

« Est-ce que je sens de la mauvaise foi du côté de l'équipe des Poulets Gracieux? » trancha soudain Komui dont le visage se mua en une expression des ténèbres, le trousseau des cachots toujours en main.

Lavi tira le bras de Bak avec ferveur pour l'intimer de se rassoir, loin de lui l'envie de perdre à nouveau des points. De plus, savoir Allen et Kanda en première place ne l'enchantait guère. Lui aussi avait une petite fierté à tenir, et ce n'était pas le chef de l'aile asiatique qui allait le ralentir.

« Il est l'heure de se faire réparer ! » hurlèrent à l'unisson Johnny et Miranda qui venaient de résoudre au même moment leur énigme.

Les deux membres de la Congrégation rirent ensuite en cœur suite à leur timing parfait, et Komui ne fut pas long à leur attribuer quatre point grâce à leur réponse à la question : _Quelle est l'heure quand une horloge sonne 13 coups ?_

L'équipe suivante à obtenir trois points fut celle de Lenalee et Marie pour la question « Qu'est-ce qu'un hippopotame qui fait du camping ? » ayant pour réponse « un hippocampe ». Timothy et Tiedoll avaient éclatés tous deux de rire pendant deux bonnes longues minutes.

Lavi et Bak répondirent finalement par « un saigneur » à leur réponse, et se virent attribuer deux points. Et enfin, Krory et Timothy furent incapables de trouver la leur qui était « on a jamais vu de lapin avec des lunettes », et seulement un point leur fut donné.

 _Tuez-moi…_ pensa Howard Link pâle, portant un sourire on ne peut plus forcé sur les lèvres.

 **Tableaux des scores**

Les Pigeons Colériques : 7 points

Les Chimpanzés Intelligents : 6 points

Les Araignées Silencieuses : 5 points

Les Léopards Mystérieux : 4 points

Les Poulets Gracieux : 2 points

Les Ours Vigoureux : 1 point

* * *

 _J'ai hâte de voir vos retours, lâchez-vous, ça motive : )_

 _ciaouuu_

 _(auriez-vous répondu correctement aux énigmes que je me suis éclaté à chercher sur internet ? XD)_


	2. Nourriture et Dessins

**Récapitulatif des équipes**

Allen et Kanda : Les Pigeons Colériques

Lenalee et Marie : Les Léopards Mystérieux

Lavi et Bak : Les Poulets Gracieux

Reever et Link : Les Chimpanzés Intelligents

Johnny et Miranda : Les Araignées Silencieuses

Timothy et Krory : Les Ours Vigoureux

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 2  
 **Nourriture et Dessins  
** _-''-_

« Allen et Yû mènent, j'y crois pas, » marmonna Lavi dépassé, adossé contre un arbre du grand jardin principal durant la pause. « La logique aurait voulu qu'ils soient derniers du classement. »

« Mais la logique était totalement différente aujourd'hui, » rit Lenalee en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Allen qui revenait jusqu'au le groupe, les bras chargés de boîtes à beignets.

Le futur Bookman arrêta un instant ses jérémiades pour observer la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, mais aussi les autres qui les entouraient. Marie, Johnny et Miranda sur un banc à rire, Reever et Link qui débattaient vivement avec Bak et Krory… Ce genre de scénario s'était fait rare jusqu'à présent.

Leur groupe semblait plus détendu, plus joyeux. Et Lavi sourit à son tour. Malgré ses idées saugrenues, Komui avait touché juste. Et il espérait vivement ne pas regretter ses paroles.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ? » cingla Kanda à l'égard d'Allen qui avait déposé quatre boîtes de beignet sur une table en pierre circulaire, la cinquième déjà entre ses mains qu'il commençait à ouvrir tout en salivant.

« Je me revigore après toutes ces émotions, Bakanda, » lui répondit le blandin avec naturel, tout en croquant dans le beignet rose.

« S'il s'agit d'une épreuve qui consiste à courir ou sauter et que tu ne peux pas suivre à cause de ces sucreries dans ton ventre, je t'explose, » l'avertit Kanda en croisant les bras avec certitude.

Et ce ne fut pas long pour que les deux hommes commencent à se disputer, et à en venir presque aux mains. Mais cette vieille habitude n'inquiéta absolument personne.

« Tu sais que tu vas finir par mourir d'hyperglycémie, symbiotique ou non, » finit par lui dire Kanda qui maintenait le plus jeune par le col de sa chemise aux manches retroussées suite à la chaleur de juillet. « Ça nous fera des vacances ! »

« L'hyperglycémie va m'aider à réfléchir plus vite et bouger plus rapidement, » fut la réponse d'Allen qui lui, avait sa paume de main gauche écrasée sur une partie du visage de son adversaire.

« Tu sais, Yû, y'a des moyens plus gentils de lui montrer que tu tiens à lui et à sa vie, » glissa Lavi derrière le concerné.

Le coup de pied qui écrasa son nez fut bien mérité, si bien qu'il retourna sur le banc dans un silence profond, le visage en sang, tout en croquant l'un des beignets d'Allen pour se consoler.

Puis quelques traqueurs et membres volontaires de la section scientifique vinrent jusqu'à eux, transportant tables et chaises, tout en dressant des nappes blanches sur les meubles de jardin. Le petit groupe les inspecta en silence, essayant de percer à jour le propos de la future épreuve.

Et la délicieuse odeur de nourriture qui commençait à se faire sentir dans le jardin leur mit la puce à l'oreille. _Bien sûr_ , pensa Allen avec amertume, une main contre son ventre déjà bien rempli, évidemment, _pas d'épreuves sans le chapitre du gros plus mangeur_.

« Nous allons à présent procéder à l'épreuve du Morfal ! » s'exclama soudain Komui qui vint apparaître derrière eux de nulle part, faisant sursauter la pauvre Miranda d'au moins deux bons mètres dans les airs.

« L'épreuve du _Morfal_ … » répéta pour lui-même Kanda en suivant d'un œil critique les plats qui vinrent se déposer sur les six tables circulaires.

Des bols de riz, des plateaux entiers de viandes cuites aux sauces épicées, des fruits exotiques, ainsi que des petits muffins de couleur vinrent orner petit à petit les tables, le tout accompagné de pains plats indiens, fourrés ou non avec des légumes. _Un vrai repas de roi si on n'avait pas avalé le moindre aliment durant les six derniers jours_ , pensa à son tour Krory avec appréhension évidente dessiner sur son visage.

« Ne commence pas un second beignet, abruti ! » hurla soudain Kanda à l'adresse d'Allen qui avait figé sa main au demi-beignet orné de pépites de chocolat.

D'un geste vif, il lui arracha la pâtisserie des mains, souhaitant à tout prix mettre toutes les chances de son côté –Allen étant un symbiotique, il garantissait en plus un avantage crucial qu'il ne fallait surtout pas gâcher-, mais Allen lui sourit soudain, livide, visiblement gêné.

« Je crois qu'il est un peu tard, » lui fit-il avec un rire jaune tout en se grattant le crâne d'une de ses mains.

L'épéiste suivit des yeux ce que lui désignait Allen de son index libre, et des veines saillantes virent prendre place contre les tempes d'un Kanda soudain en colère. Les quatre boîtes anciennement posées sur le banc près de Lavi étaient déjà vidées de tout leur contenu, ayant pour seuls restes quelques vagues miettes de garniture.

« Quand est-ce que tu as pu avaler tout ça ?! » lui cria le brun en lui jetant les quatre boîtes de beignets à la figure. « J'vais commettre ton meurtre, Walker ! »

Pendant que Allen et Kanda se battaient comme à leur habitude, Komui tenta de retirer secrètement un bol de riz sur la table de l'équipe de Lenalee –souhaitant que sa petite sœur puisse garder sa ligne et avoir un avantage distinctif- mais le regard hautement terrifiant que le commandant Reever lui adressa l'arrêta net dans sa course.

« Et pourquoi sur notre table on a plus de nourriture ?! » s'exclama ensuite Timothy en pointant de son doigt la table de son équipe dont l'amas de plats était bien plus conséquent.

« Ceux étant des symbiotiques se voient attribuer plus d'aliments, ce qui est légitime, » lui expliqua calmement Komui qui avait repris place au centre des six tables qui formaient un cercle parfait autour de lui.

Allen sentit clairement l'animosité de Kanda prendre de l'ampleur suite à cette nouvelle. En plus d'avoir un symbiotique dans son équipe qui doublait l'effectif d'aliments, Allen avait signé leur arrêt de mort en avalant sa « collation » comme il aimait si bien l'appeler, qui se révélait être vingt-neuf beignets et demi si les comptes du bretteur étaient bons.

Les duos s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives, certains enjoués par la bonne odeur, n'ayant pas encore déjeuné. Jeryy vint sautiller autour des groupes, excité comme une puce d'avoir pu participer à ce grand challenge de nourriture.

Mais contrairement aux autres, Allen qui était pourtant un grand mangeur, avait mis un poing d'honneur à avaler sa collation dans les temps pour être certain de ne pas mourir de faim durant l'épreuve suivante. Il en va sans dire qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur que Kanda ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt.

« Le premier groupe à avoir tout avalsé se verra attribuer six points, et ainsi de suite comme l'épreuve précédente, » présenta donc Komui avec un petit drapeau aux carreaux noirs et blancs dans les mains. « À vos marques, prêt… Et partez ! »

Allen et Kanda s'emparèrent de leur bol de riz sans y réfléchir à deux fois, mais le maudit sentait déjà la nausée agripper sa gorge tant il s'était fait plaisir avec les beignets fourrés sans modération par les soins de Jeryy qui aimait savoir Allen rassasié.

Mais une fois devant le plat de viandes fraichement découpées et cuites avec amour, Kanda eut un instant de recul, ses baguettes chinoises se figèrent à quelques centimètres du morceau.

« Fais pas l'enfant, y'a pas que les soba qui sont comestibles, allez lance-toi, » glissa Allen qui avait une main presser contre son ventre pour s'aider psychologiquement à tenir enfermé cette nourriture dans son estomac.

 _Touché_. Manger autre que des soba étaient souvent pour le kendoka une rude épreuve. Niveau nourriture, son palais était très sélectif et il redoutait le goût de cette viande d'origine inconnue et ses sauces épaisses aux couleurs étouffantes.

« Occupe-toi de tes plats ! » répliqua Kanda en se tournant vers le plus jeune pour désigner ensuite du bout de ses baguettes une assiette près de lui qui se tenait intouchée. « Grouille-toi de finir le troisième bol de riz ! »

« Toi mange-le ! » riposta le maudit en grimaçant suite à son ventre qui commençait à engendrer des crampes désagréables.

« C'est toi le symbiotique, abruti ! »

« Et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, le symbiotique n'a pas encore digéré les trente beignets ! »

« Ne me force pas à te frapper et enlaidir encore plus ta face ! »

Jeryy fut heureux de constater que la plupart des équipes engloutissait avec facilité ses mets si joliment préparer et aux si bonnes odeurs –si on omettait bien sûr l'équipe de Pigeons Colériques qui perdaient encore une fois un temps précieux à se taper à la figure-.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous ?! » s'exclama soudain Kanda en remarquant que Tiedoll avait pris place à leur table, carnet de croquis entre ses mains, l'air de rien.

« Je dresse vos portraits, vos expressions actuelles sont rigolotes, » lui répondit son maître sans lâcher des yeux le dessiner entre ses mains.

 _Rigolote_ ? Kanda allait le taper très fort.

Mais, un Allen à joue contre table, totalement mis K.O. par cet amas de nourriture dans son estomac et un Kanda furieux aux joues rougies par l'effort et l'agacement étaient les nouveaux modèles de Tiedoll qui n'aurait raté pour rien au monde à produire une œuvre possédant tant d'artifice.

« Terminé ! » hurlèrent soudain Miranda Lotto et Johnny Gill à l'unisson.

Alors que Kanda allait tenter de virer son maître de sa table à coups de pied, l'exclamation de l'équipe des Araignées Silencieuses l'arrêta dans son action et il observa leur table à la vaisselle parfaitement propre, ahuri. _Les deux maigrichons en premier ? Peut-être ont-ils un trou noir à la place de l'estomac, voilà ce qui expliquerait leurs silhouettes bien trop sveltes…_ pensa-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Et leur table contenait encore tous les desserts et les pains, bon sang. Allen n'avait été qu'une épine dans le pied et le symbiotique qu'il était avait purement et simplement endurci la tâche en ameutant une bonne dizaine d'aliment en plus.

« Épreuve numéro 3 complétée, » annonça par la suite Noise Marie alors que Lenalee essuyait élégamment la commissure de ses lèvres à l'aide d'une serviette de table.

« Moyashi, réveille-toi ! »

Mais Kanda avait beau secouer aussi violemment qu'il pouvait le pauvre garçon, Allen était blême et divaguait.

« Les Ours Vigoureux ont eux aussi terminé ! » hurla Timothy en se jetant sur le dessus de la table, le visage salit de nourriture en tous genres.

Pendant que Jeryy pleurait à chaudes larmes, égayé comme jamais suite à tant de déterminations de la part des Exorcistes, l'équipe de Link et Reever parvinrent à remporter la quatrième place, le protecteur d'Allen avait fait filer dans le vent un des couteaux en argent qui s'était planté contre le tableau pour annoncer leur fin de repas.

« Toi et ton estomac de moineau, je te retiens ! » se plaignit Lavi de son côté alors qu'il avalait péniblement les derniers fruits présents.

Bak avait regagné l'herbe verte du jardin, ayant perdu connaissance après le troisième morceau de viande.

« Un point de moins pour les Pigeons Colériques, » annonça ensuite Komui en sortant un feutre rouge de son uniforme.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » réagit aussitôt le Japonais qui ne pouvait compter plus que sur lui-même, Allen étant en train de sérieusement comater à l'heure actuelle.

« Vous possédez une aide extérieure. »

Komui pointa du bout de son feutre un certain golem doré qui avait pris place sur le sommet des assiettes de la table des Pigeons Colériques, et qui mâchouillait un kiwi sans même avoir retiré la peau du fruit. Kanda vit aussitôt rouge, connaissant particulièrement l'attitude maligne de Timcanpy.

« Ce stupide golem n'a pas besoin de manger, et vous le savez très bien ! » trancha Kanda en désignant l'ami d'Allen d'un geste rageur de la main.

Mais Timcanpy continua à mâcher le fruit et s'envola plaisamment avant que le kendoka ne puisse le trancher en deux avec Mugen.

Mais perdre un point ne suffisait donc pas puisque l'équipe des Poulets Gracieux obtint deux points pour avoir terminé leurs nourritures avant l'équipe de Kanda (et Timcampy ?).

Devant le tableau qui s'affichait face à lui, Kanda mis tous les efforts du monde à son service pour ne pas éclater la tête de la Pousse de Soja contre l'arbre le plus proche.

 **Tableau des scores**

Les Araignées Silencieuses : 11 points

Les Léopards Mystérieux : 9 points

Les Chimpanzés Intelligents : 9 points

Les Pigeons Colériques : 7 points

Les Ours Vigoureux : 5 points

Les Poulets Gracieux : 4 points

O

Certes, Lavi était encore loin derrière, mais par la faute d'Allen, les voilà descendu si bas. En plus de cela, la faute commise par le stupide partenaire d'Allen qui lui servait de golem, leur unique point rapporté durant la bataille avait été réduit en poussière.

« C'est bon, si y'a une épreuve de force, on élimine sans difficultés les deux p'tites araignées, » fit Timothy en remontant ses manches à l'égard de Krory, tous deux devant le tableau.

Mais vu l'expression narquoise qu'opta Komui dans son coin -que capta sans difficulté Kanda-, le kendoka devina non sans mal que les épreuves de force seraient moindres. C'était évident quand on réfléchissait. Johnny Gill qui avait été entrainé par Reever à participer à ces idioties –pour médiatiser le jeu de l'intérieur connaissant leur Grand Intendant- ferait pâle figure devant les Exorcistes.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Kanda en fut quelque peu frustré. Il se sentait confiant pour mettre au tapis chaque personne inscrite sur ce stupide tableau, et gagner six points sans même utiliser le gringalet qu'il avait comme partenaire. Mais bien évidemment, Komui avait déjà compris ça et ne lui ferait pas cette joie.

« Et maintenant pour digérer tout ça, une épreuve de dessin ! » s'enjoua Komui une fois que les table furent nettoyées et que la pause des dix minutes autorisée fut terminée.

Lavi laissa échapper un « yes » le poing serré, ayant un coup de crayon absolument parfait, et Allen quant à lui, assis menton calé contre le rebord de sa table, eut quelques sueurs froides.

 _Aïe_. Il aurait été impératif d'obtenir les six points précédents pour avoir de l'avance si jamais il tombait sur une épreuve infaisable pour lui. Comme par exemple, celle qui allait suivre. Allen était loin d'être un as en dessin. Les portraits-robots qu'il tentait sans cesse de faire, ainsi que les rires de ses amis –ou soupirs de la part de Link/yeux levés au ciel de la part Kanda- prouvaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se lance dans une carrière d'artiste peintre.

« Trop facile, » ricana Timothy avec un sourire en coin, ce dernier aimant lui aussi particulièrement dessiner, surtout quand il avait été en cours.

« Une personne du groupe sera le dessinateur et le second aura pour but de deviner ce que représente le croquis, » compléta Komui pendant que Tiedoll déposait sur chaque table des feuilles de papier, des plumes, ainsi que dix cartes à jouer faces cachées. « Vous avez dix dessins à produire, et l'équipe qui parvint à deviner les dix cartes se verra attribuer six points. Et ainsi de suite. »

Allen et Kanda se lancèrent un regard en biais.

« J'espère que tu es en état de tenir un crayon, » lui fit sombrement Kanda, debout près de la table où se trouvait Allen, bras croisés.

« Je propose que ce soit toi qui dessines et moi qui cherche ce que tu essaies de-… »

« Quand est-ce que tu seras d'une quelconque utilité dans ce challenge ? »

« Oh ça va, on leur laisse juste un peu d'avance, aux autres équipes, » riposta Allen en repoussant les crayons et stylos à l'autre bout de la table. « Après cette épreuve, plus rien ne nous arrêtera, crois-moi. »

Il n'en avait pas la moindre petite idée, franchement, mais Allen était persuadé que ça ne pourrait pas être pire qu'une épreuve de nourriture en ayant le ventre plein et une seconde sur des dessins.

« Tu prends vraiment ce projet très à cœur, Kanda, » remarqua ensuite Allen qui commençait à reprendre des couleurs, tandis que son partenaire s'installait en face.

Le Japonais ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, à Allen et son petit sourire mesquin. La seule chose que voulait Kanda, c'était moucher ce Lavi trop bien heureux. Le rouquin était surement persuadé que leur duo était bancal et incapable de venir à bout des douze travaux.

« _Je suis pratiquement sûr que toi et Allen finissent au cachot avant la fin des hostilités !_ » avait dit Lavi quand Kanda cherchait des mots à son poème.

 _C'est ce qu'on va voir, stupide lapin,_ pensa Kanda avec obstination en jetant un petit coup d'œil aux autres équipes.

Même Noise Marie n'aurait aucun problème dans cette épreuve visiblement, ce dernier assurant à Lenalee qu'elle n'aurait qu'à dessiner dans la paume de sa main et qu'il parviendrait à deviner en procédant ainsi. Tous paraissaient confiants. Ou du moins, plus confiant que durant la troisième épreuve du Morfal.

Alors pourquoi lui et Allen paraissaient déjà partir défaitiste ?

« Moyashi, bouge-toi et reste concentré sur ces foutues épreuves, » lui largua Kanda en serrant peut-être un peu fort la plume qu'il venait d'empoigner sans douceur. « Ne laisse pas ce qui nous sert de compagnons de mission te faire échouer, et m'emmener dans ta chute. »

Allen ricana, trouvant Kanda bien loquace aujourd'hui. Intitule de chercher très loin, le maudit avait fini par comprendre que derrière ces airs bougons, Kanda appréciait, quelque part dans son cœur, ce relâchement de pression. Ils avaient tous besoin d'un peu de détente, et ce challenge permettait à tous de penser un peu à autre chose.

« Ensemble, on a beau être un peu rudes et bourrins, mais on forme tout de même une bonne équipe, Bakanda, » lui répondit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir, index contre son menton.

Puis, le sourire radieux que dévoila le maudit apaisa quelque peu le kendoka. Lui aussi avait compris qu'Allen en avait besoin, de s'échapper, pendant un instant.

« Et non, je ne compte pas perdre, » ajouta le blandin avec témérité. « Mettons-leur la pâtée. »

De son côté, Lavi sentit une bien étrange aura menaçante planer vers la table des Pigeons en Colère. Et lorsqu'il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers eux, il croisa le regard démoniaque d'un Allen et d'un Kanda vraisemblablement loin d'en démordre. _Merde alors, ils se sont mis d'accord sur quelque chose, enfin,_ pensa Lavi avec un brin de malice derrière sa petite angoisse.

« Les golems de la section scientifique sont parmi vous pour dénicher les fraudeurs, » ajouta Komui qui tenait à nouveau son petit drapeau blanc et noir. « Vous ne pouvez pas changer de carte avant que votre équipier n'ait trouvé la bonne réponse. »

Kanda jeta un regard noir à l'égard de Timcanpy, le golem fit cependant mine de rien et vint se percher sur la tête de Howard Link. C'était mieux ainsi, qu'il aille faire ses conneries ailleurs.

« Et c'est parti ! »

Kanda retourna la première carte et plongea ladite plume dans l'encre d'un geste net et précis et Allen aurait presque été émerveillé par son coup de poignet si le cercle que produisait ensuite le kendoka sur le papier n'était pas totalement imparfait et remplit de bavure d'encre.

 _Oh là là… est-ce que par pur hasard, Kanda serait pire que moi en dessin ?_ pensa amèrement Allen en louchant sur les traits qui s'ajoutaient autour du cercle.

Il entendait déjà des réponses être criées à certaines tables et des cartes être rapidement jetées sur le côté pour en piocher une seconde. Et lui était penché vers une feuille encrée sans finesse et sans sens.

« Un… trou noir ? » tenta Allen, perdu.

« Réfléchis avant de parler ! » s'exclama Kanda sans pourtant lever les yeux de son œuvre.

Il rajouta d'autres traits épais, et des motifs étranges au sein de ce cercle. Allen se gratta nerveusement le crâne. Eh beh, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

« Euh… Une araignée ? » proposa finalement Allen, un peu au hasard.

Kanda retourna donc vivement la carte devant Allen, dévoilant ainsi le mot « araignée ». Parfait, ça leur faisait un point sur dix, mais le maudit ne put s'empêcher de commenter cette catastrophe qui pullulait sur la feuille face à Kanda.

« Pour les pattes, tu pouvais pas simplement tracer huit traits autour de ton cercle atteint de Parkinson au lieu de dessiner des spaghettis de douze mètres ?! »

« La ferme ! On passe au suivant ! »

D'un geste vif, Kanda éjecta la feuille immonde hors de la table et tira une seconde carte. Allen fut mis à rude épreuve, confondant la lampe qu'avait composée Kanda avec une horloge, ou bien la chaise avec une girafe. Le niveau de difficulté augmentait à chaque carte et le maudit cru avec certitude qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais au bout avec un cas comme Kanda aux commandes.

« Je pensais qu'après m'avoir côtoyé durant neuf longues années, tu aurais un tant soit peu de compétence artistique, mon petit Kanda, » fit Tiedoll qui s'arrêta à leur table, tout en passant une main dans sa barbe.

« La ferme vous ! » siffla Kanda à son égard qui tentait désespérément de faire deviner à Allen le mot _chauve-souris_.

« Je vous le fais pas dire, » marmonna Allen, son menton plongé dans la paume de sa main, exaspéré par chaque coup de crayon du bretteur.

Plus jamais il ne rabaisserait ses propres dessins qui à côté de Kanda, étaient des esquisses produites par Dieu lui-même.

« Dixit celui qui dessine des trolls au lieu d'êtres humains ! » fut la réponse directe de Kanda à l'adresse du maudit, cette fois-ci.

Allen décida intelligemment de laisser couler cette attaque gratuite.

La première équipe à terminer, fut sous la surprise de tous, Lenalee et Marie. Komui s'émeut devant sa jeune sœur et Allen resta un instant sidéré. _C'est une blague, Kanda doit vraiment être un cas,_ pensa-t-il intérieurement.

Parce que juste après, Link et Reever leur volèrent la seconde place et du coin de l'œil, Allen remarqua que les croquis sur leur table portaient une finesse de traits sans pareille. L'œuvre très certainement du commandant de la section scientifique, ce qui n'était pas étonnant au vu du nombre incalculable d'inventions qu'il avait pu produire.

« Reste concentré, s'pèce de pousse de soja, » le réveilla Kanda en claquant des doigts sévèrement juste sous son nez.

 _C'EST ALLEN, CONNARD !_

« C'est une patate ton truc ? » fit donc Allen qui garda son calme, en reportant son regard vers la feuille de son ami.

Manquant d'étrangler le Moyashi, Kanda retourna à son dessin pour griffonner d'autres traits d'encre qui allait très certainement rendre son croquis encore plus brouillon qu'il ne l'était à l'instant actuel.

Lenalee quant à elle, passait de table en table pour observer les participants.

« Lavi, j'aurais mis ma main à couper que tu aurais été premier sur ce coup-là, » fit la jeune femme en s'arrêtant derrière le rouquin en question qui avait un air de concentration extrême portée sur son visage.

« Eh ben non parce que monsieur s'obstine à poser les ombres et lumière sur chaque foutu dessin, ça lui prend une plombe ! » se lamenta Bak en craquant en deux la plume qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Le petit sourire amusé que lui offrit Lenalee fit totalement fondre le cœur du Chinois, et le calma donc pour un petit instant.

« J'y peux rien, je déteste les croquis inachevés ! » fut donc la réponse de Lavi dont la main n'arrêtait pas son mouvement frénétique le long de la feuille presque entièrement crayonnée.

« J'aurais dû le troquer contre Kanda… » murmura Tiedoll qui était resté scotché face au futur Bookman et la précision de ses traits, ainsi que sa mémoire vis-à-vis des détails des objets qu'il avait à dessiner.

« Voilà notre chance, Moyashi ! »

« C'est Allen ! Et non, _Allen_ pige rien à tes gribouillages ! »

« Mais réfléchis bon sang ! »

Après deux minutes d'acharnement, Kanda en vint à la dernière carte lorsque Timothy et Krory passèrent en troisième place. Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent et il se demanda bien par quel miracle il allait pouvoir faire deviner ça à son coéquipier au vu de l'abstraction dans lequel se trouvait le mot inscrit sur la carte : _Sentiment_.

Prenant une plus ample inspiration, se disant que ce n'était pas perdu tout pendant que Lavi et Bak se crêpaient le chignon pour une histoire de croquis bien trop long à être réalisés, Kanda s'empara d'une autre plume plus fine et entreprit de dessiner deux bonshommes bâtons. Entre les deux, il traça un cœur rapide, se disant que le maudit et ses grandes affections seraient obligés de comprendre la métaphore dans ce dessin.

 _Sentiment_ était un peu le second prénom de cet idiot d'Allen ? Avant même _Pousse de Soja_ peut-être.

« C'est quoi ce machin au milieu ? » fit la voix d'un Allen qui touchait le fond.

« Tu abuses ! C'est un cœur 'spèce d'imbécile ! » s'énerva Kanda en lui lançant la plume au visage.

« Moins 1 pour l'équipe des Pigeons Colériques ! » chantonna Komui déjà armé de son feutre rouge.

Mais Kanda fut coupé dans sa future insulte puisque Lavi et Bak hurlaient à l'unisson avoir terminé les dix cartes qu'on leur avait distribuées. Merde alors, il ne restait plus que…

« TERMINÉ ! » s'exclamèrent à leur tour Johnny et Miranda, tous deux en sueur.

Le regard sombre de Kanda vint croiser celui désabusé du Moyashi. Komui annonça donc la fin de l'épreuve, ce qui leur attribuait donc un petit point, mais à nouveau réduit à néant par le foutu « -1 ».

« Je vais te couper en deux… » lui annonça Kanda qui s'empara de Mugen.

« T'es sûr t'es pas droitier aussi ? C'est vraiment bizarre de tenir son crayon de la main gauche, on dirait tu le tiens comme un crayon de couleur qu'aurait choppé un gosse de deux ans. »

Si Tiedoll n'était passé par-là pour confisquer Mugen, Allen aurait été coupé en quatre, et Lavi aurait gagné son pari. Pendant que le kendoka partit à la poursuite de son maître pour récupérer son bien, Allen tendit sa main gauche et retourna la toute dernière carte, et il lâcha un rire ironique en apercevant le mot « sentiment ».

« Quel idiot… » sourit doucement Allen en scrutant le dessin des deux personnages en bâtons et du cœur raté entre eux.

« C'est Yû qui vous a dessiné lorsque vous vous avouerez vos sentiments amouuuuureux ? » glissa soudain Lavi juste derrière l'oreille du maudit.

Allen fit un bon titanesque et manqua de renverser la table ainsi que Lavi avec lui.

« Lavi ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! » s'exclama Allen, le rouge aux joues en pressant une main contre le visage du futur Bookman pour le repousser.

 **Tableau des scores**

Les Léopards Mystérieux : 15 points

Les Chimpanzés Intelligents : 14 points

Les Araignées Silencieuses : 11 points

Les Ours Vigoureux : 9 points

Les Poulets Gracieux : 8 points

Les Pigeons Colériques : 7 points

* * *

 _Rappelez-vous des si beaux portraits-robots d'Allen dans la série (notamment celui de Miranda), ça m'a vraiment beaucoup marqué, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de proposer une épreuve de dessin pour bien l'enfoncer, pauvre enfant XD_

 _Kanda et Allen auront vraiment pas eu de chance durant ce chapitre, mais j'aime bien aussi m'attarder un peu sur le duo Lavi et Bak qui en réfléchissant, est un duo assez explosif aussi. En tout cas, j'espère que les perso' ne vous semblent pas trop OCCs. Faites moi part de vos avis ;)_

 _ **Louloute** : Hééé, ça fait un moment, heureuse de te revoir ici après tout ce temps ! Personnellement, je ne pensais pas me remettre sur des écritures DGM avant un bon bout de temps, mais si me revoilà. J'espère donc être à la hauteur de tes attentes :)_


	3. Orientation et Anniversaires

**Récapitulatif des équipes**

Allen et Kanda : Les Pigeons Colériques

Lenalee et Marie : Les Léopards Mystérieux

Lavi et Bak : Les Poulets Gracieux

Reever et Link : Les Chimpanzés Intelligents

Johnny et Miranda : Les Araignées Silencieuses

Timothy et Krory : Les Ours Vigoureux

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 3  
 **Orientation et Anniversaires  
** _-''-_

 **Tableau des scores**

Les Léopards Mystérieux : 15 points

Les Chimpanzés Intelligents : 14 points

Les Araignées Silencieuses : 11 points

Les Ours Vigoureux : 9 points

Les Poulets Gracieux : 8 points

Les Pigeons Colériques : 7 points

« Et ma douce Lenalee ainsi que Marie se voient acquérir la première place après cette quatrième épreuve ! » sifflota Komui, fier comme un coq de sa petite sœur.

Il y eut les applaudissements de la part de quelques traqueurs et membres des autres sections qui semblaient intéressés par le tournoi. En effet, le Grand Intendant avait prédit intelligemment que les autres subdivisions de la Congrégations se prêtent au spectacle pour encourager leurs équipes favorites. Et au vu de l'attroupement de plus en plus conséquent au fur et à mesure des épreuves, Komui avait vu juste.

Comme cela, participants et supporters passaient du bon temps.

« Eh beh ça stagne chez les Pigeons Colériques, » remarqua Lavi, mains sur les hanches, ses yeux balayant le tableau blanc que Komui avait tiré jusqu'aux jardins.

« Demande à Bakanda et sa dyslexie du poignet. »

« Demanda à Moyashi et sa merde dans les yeux. »

Les réponses respectives des deux hommes ne s'étaient pas faites attendre et après leurs propos crachés à l'unisson, leurs pupilles s'envoyèrent des éclairs mortels.

Mais plus inquiétant encore, eut remarqué le kendoka après un simple regard vers le tableau, c'était que deux équipes semblaient mener sans trop de difficulté, et surtout, en _silence_. Elles se faisaient presque oublier mais raflaient tous les points sans distinction.

Tout d'abord, Les Léopard Mystérieux –qui sur ce coup-là méritaient bien leur nom- qui comportait la clairvoyante Lenalee et le stratège silencieux, Marie. C'est deux-là n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, il ne fallait surtout pas se fier à leurs doux sourires et leurs auras bienveillantes, Kanda l'avait très vite compris.

D'un autre côté, il s'agissait des Chimpanzés Intelligents –décidément, eux aussi portaient bien leurs noms-, aux deux humains particulièrement futés qu'étaient Reever et Link. Jamais Kanda n'avait fait confiance au protecteur d'Allen –surtout après ce qu'il s'était produit en Angleterre avec l'apparition du Quatorzième et la mission secrète du blond en question-, cet homme semblait être un fin observateur. Quant à Reever, Kanda le connaissait depuis des années, et savait pertinemment que derrière ses airs de scientifique blasé se cachait un redoutable ingénieur. En plus de cela, comme l'avait fait remarquer dernièrement Allen, les deux hommes semblaient avoir sympathisé.

Mettre hors d'état de nuire Lavi serait une chose, mais atteindre les deux équipes aux points déjà conséquents en serait une autre.

Néanmoins, il ne put pas faire part de ses observations au Moyashi puisque Komui reprenait bien vite la parole, mégaphone entre ses mains suite au brouhaha ambiant apporté par la foule de supporters.

« Vous allez enfin pouvoir gambader ! La cinquième épreuve sera une course d'orientation ! »

Allen déglutit difficilement. À nouveau, le nom de l'épreuve lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. À combien s'élevait le nombre de fois où il s'était perdu en mission et avait été contraint de contacter ses collègues pour qu'on lui envoie un golem ?

« C'est pas possible, ce crétin de Komui tape dans tous les points faibles de cette pousse de soja ! » bouillonna Kanda qui visiblement, était parfaitement conscient de la difficulté qu'avait le blandin à se repérer géographiquement.

« C'est pas comme si toi tu étais mieux, t'as jamais su lire une carte correctement, » riposta aussitôt le concerné avec tout autant de mordant, se remémorant avoir un jour perdu Kanda ET la carte dans une ville en Grèce.

Mais leur petite guéguerre s'arrêta là puisque Komui hurlait à nouveau les directives de la petite estrade où il s'était perché.

« Votre but sera d'atteindre un point précis qui vous sera donné sur une carte. Chaque équipe commencera son périple à une ouverture différente menant aux souterrains du Q.G. »

Ce fut à Lavi d'être désappointé. Combien de fois s'était-il promis de partir à la découverte des souterrains de leur nouveau Q.G. afin d'en percer les secrets ? Ça aurait pu lui être d'une aide inestimable et rabattre le caquet du kendoka taciturne. Mais non évidemment, le temps ne lui avait pas fait ce cadeau.

« Des golems vous accompagneront lors de votre avancée dans les souterrains, ainsi donc, nous pourrons suivre votre petite aventure. »

Aussitôt dit, Tiedoll vint à leur encontre afin de leur offrir lesdites cartes. Kanda et Allen s'en emparèrent sans demander leurs restes, se poussèrent, s'insultèrent puis se penchèrent sur cette dernière. Allen pâlit à vue d'œil suite au plan qui se dessinait sous ses yeux, parsemé d'une bonne centaine de traits allant dans tous les sens, et d'une croix marquée en rouge.

« On dirait tes foutus dessins, » marmonna le blandin qui se demandait sérieusement comment il était humainement possible de déchiffrer ce genre de carte.

Certains couloirs paraissaient passer par-dessus d'autres, témoignant surement de plusieurs étages, tandis que quelques écritures étaient illisibles.

« Et vous ne cachez pas une grosse bébête quelque part dans les galeries qui dévore les trainards ? » se hasarda Bak, soupçonneux.

« Vous verrez par vous-même, » s'en amusa le Chinois en question.

Les supporters tout autour du groupe étaient enthousiastes. Mais Kanda ne fut pas long à comprendre qu'aucun danger mortel ne pouvait se trouver sous terre. Komui aurait trop peur d'abimer sa très chère sœur.

« Saurez-vous déjouer les pièges et décrypter les couloirs ? » ajouta Komui, suivit des acclamations de voix de l'audience.

O

Scrutant avec dégoût ses bottes qui prenaient à présent l'eau suite au liquide suspect qui traversait le couloir qu'ils avaient entrepris de traverser, Kanda pesta. Ça puait, il faisait chaud et ils étaient totalement perdus.

« Je t'avais dit que tu ne savais pas lire les cartes ! » s'énerva Allen en lui arrachant le plan des mains.

Kanda ne fit rien pour récupérer son bien. Cette carte lui donnait un mal de crâne et puis, il était surement un peu vrai qu'il les avait très mal dirigés et que ça ne l'étonnerait pas que ce couloir se trouve à l'opposé parfait de leur destination principale.

« Ne me fait pas la morale ! » mordit tout de même le Japonais. « Tu es capable de te perdre même quand on t'envoie un golem de reconnaissance ! »

« N'exagère pas non plus ! »

Ça commençait bien, une fois la carte en main, Allen fut incapable de savoir dans quel sens il fallait la lire.

« Rappelle-toi à Turin ! Je t'ai envoyé trois golems ! TROIS ! Et t'as même pas été foutu de retrouver ton chemin ! »

Mauvais souvenir qui glaça le sang d'Allen une fois remémoré. Il s'était fichu une de ces hontes ce jour-là.

« Le premier s'était fait exploser par un niveau 2, » marmonna Allen qui faisait mine de lire le plan.

« Et les deux autres ?! Ils se sont peut-être fait gober par des chats comme Timcanpy ?! »

Le fameux golem doré vint mordre sans pudeur le poignet découvert de Kanda suite à son haut sans manches, et une bataille entre Tim' et lui débuta sans attendre. Allen les ignora et fit quelques pas devant lui, puis leva les yeux vers un mur qui se dressait, éclairé par les lueurs du bougeoir contenu dans la lanterne qu'il venait d'élever.

« Le chemin est bloqué ici. Ce serait donc cohérent à la carte… » fit ensuite le blandin en éclairant à nouveau la carte dans ses mains.

Ceci calma les ardeurs du brun qui s'apprêtait à écraser son lampion contre Timcanpy. Le fidèle compagnon d'Allen vint aussitôt fuir sur la tignasse de son maître.

« Rebroussons chemin, dans ce cas-là, » grogna Kanda en éclairant la trace de morsure produite par la mâchoire du golem autour de son poignet gauche.

« Hum… »

Allen s'approcha plus amplement du mur, recherchant tout de même un indice ou quelque chose. Un pattern qui se répéterait sur les murs, pouvant les aider durant leur ascension, ou n'importe quoi. Loin de lui l'envie de retourner sur ses pas et carrément se perdre dans le processus inverse.

Soudain, les yeux du maudit se figèrent sur un renflement circulaire planté au mur à un mètre du sol.

« Kanda ! Il y a une vanne sur le mur ! Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une porte ! » comprit-il avec joie.

« Une _porte_ ? »

Mais sans tergiverser –refusant de perdre à nouveau des secondes précieuses-, Allen était déjà les deux mains –une gantée, la seconde non- autour de la vanne en fer rouillée, carte entre ses dents, et lanterne maintenue par la mâchoire de Timcanpy.

Tout en pivotant le mécanisme sans trop de difficulté, Kanda resta à l'observer un instant, sourcils froncés. Et soudain, il identifia un bruit significatif derrière le grincement du fer.

« Allen, n'ouvre pas la por-… ! »

Mais il fut trop tard puisqu'une force surhumaine vint pousser la porte déverrouillée et projeter le blandin en arrière. Sans que Kanda ne puisse prendre ses jambes à son cou, une ombre menaçante vint se pointer juste au-dessus de lui. Une masse d'eau s'écrasa contre les deux Exorcistes.

Il s'agissait d'une vanne d'arrêt d'eau. Quelle veine.

Un peu plus loin, Lavi serra le poing de fierté et cria un « yes ! » enjoué pour ensuite se tourner vers Bak dont les plaintes n'avaient pas cessé depuis leur arrivée dans les souterrains.

« Oublie un peu l'urticaire, et regarde ça ! » s'agita le rouquin en tournant la carte vers lui. « Je pense avoir trouvé le chemin parfait, sans piège et sans éboulement ! »

Le blond qui l'accompagnait mit fin à ses gémissements et arrêta de se gratter le visage pour détailler le plan des yeux. Lavi avait tracé à l'encre rouge un chemin propice à leur victoire. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse émettre la moindre parole cohérente, le sol gronda sous ses pieds.

« Euh, j'ai appuyé sur quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta soudain le futur Bookman en abaissant le faisceau lumineux à ses pieds.

À peine eut-il dit ses mots qu'une houle violente vint percuter son dos et il but la tasse instantanément.

Un bon kilomètre plus loin une fois que la masse d'eau se soit dispersée dans les différents couloirs du souterrain, quatre hommes gisaient à même le sol, toussant à s'en cracher les poumons.

« TU POUVAIS PAS REFLECHIR DEUX SECONDES AVANT DE TOURNER LA VANNE ! »

L'absence totale de lumière permettait tout de même d'identifier cette voix comme étant celle de Yû Kanda.

« Yû… Allen ? » tenta la voix de Lavi non loin de celle du bretteur.

« Lavi ?! » s'exclama à son tour celle d'Allen, pour ensuite tousser à nouveau.

« Ce déferlement d'eau puante est donc votre création… » comprit le rouquin.

« Ne nous embarquez pas avec vous dans vos idioties ! » hurla Bak qui frappa du plat de sa main la première personne à proximité.

Heureusement pour lui, ce fut Allen. Dans le cas contraire son poignet aurait été brisé par l'épéiste.

« C'est ce crétin de Moyashi ! »

« La carte ! » paniqua alors Lavi qui tâtonna donc le sol à ses pieds dans un espoir vain.

« En plus d'avoir été trainé je ne sais où sur des centaines de mètres, nos cartes sont surement fichues et on ne voit plus rien ! » ajouta la voix d'un Kanda au bord de l'implosion.

L'eau avait étouffé les bougeoirs et entrainé ils ne savaient où leurs lanternes. Et pour fleurir un peu le tableau, Komui avait stipulé punir les utilisations d'Innocence durant les Douze Travaux des Exorcistes, ce qui les contraignait à ne pas recourir à leurs armes fétiches. Crown Clown aurait pu aisément éclairer le tunnel autour d'eux, la misère…

Une fois debout, Allen tangua sur le côté suite aux rapides effrénés qui les avaient trainés le long des couloirs, et une fois les yeux accommodés à la pénombre, il crut remarquer quelque chose dans le lointain. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent soudain.

« Regardez ! De la lumière ! »

C'était faible, mais nul doute, c'était bien d'un brin de lumière. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une autre équipe à qui ils pourraient emprunter une torche ainsi qu'un coup d'œil sur la carte. Ni une ni deux, les trois Exorcistes et le chef de la branche Asiatique se précipitèrent jusqu'à la source de lumière, sachant pertinemment que rester ici à débattre n'avancerait à rien.

Mais qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans une salle circulaire en pierre, éclairée par une douzaine de torches incorporées entre les dalles aux douces couleurs orangée apportée par le halo.

« C'est… » commença Allen, comme deux ronds de flanc.

« La salle principale qui était marquée d'une croix, » compléta Lavi qui avait détaillé scrupuleusement le plan avant ça.

Des casiers de rangement parsemaient la plupart des murs, soutenant diverses bouteilles d'alcool. Il s'agissait donc du cellier de la Congrégation. En levant la tête, Allen remarqua que le plafond était si haut que ça en donnait presque le vertige. Surement donnait-il sur les premiers étages du bâtiment.

« On a réussi… » souffla Bak qui en oublia presque qu'il était trempé de la tête au pieds.

« Hé, Allen ! » appela une voix.

Les quatre hommes prirent soudain conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la grande pièce centrale du souterrain de quartier général. Assis sur une caisse, le commanda Reever les saluait d'un signe de la main tandis qu'à ses côtés, Link semblait toujours étudier la carte entre ses mains –surement dotée de nombreux secrets, bien plus que ce à quoi pouvait penser Komui-.

« Vous avez fait vite ! » s'étonna Allen en se dirigeant vers eux.

« Vous aussi, » leur fit remarquer le scientifique en détaillant d'un œil amusé ses interlocuteurs totalement mouillés.

Les cheveux de Kanda étaient relâchés suite à sa corde à cheveux qui avait cédé et le sommet du crâne de Bak était vierge de tout béret.

« Qu'avez-vous fait pour empester de la sorte ? » discerna ensuite Reever tout en brassant le vent à l'aide de sa main pour esquiver cette odeur équivoque.

Trois index désignèrent Allen sans le moindre scrupule et le maudit se mit à rire nerveusement. Mais un éclair de raison vint frapper son esprit.

« Minute ! » s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers ses dénonciateurs. « C'est grâce à moi que nous avons atteint si rapidement le lieu de rendez-vous ! »

« C'est bien pour ça que tu vis toujours, idiot, » maugréa Kanda qui essorait ses longs cheveux du mieux qu'il puisse.

Allen resta un instant à scruter le kendoka arranger ses cheveux sans trop s'en rendre compte, mais un bruit sourd juste au-dessus de leur tête le tira hors de sa rêverie. Deux grilles en fer incorporées au plafond coulissèrent et firent pénétrer une lumière plus claire, puis un mécanisme ancien se mit en route, des chaines lourdes claquèrent dans les rouages en bois.

Une plateforme rectangulaire en bois épais qui prenait le rôle d'ascenseur vint lentement descendre jusqu'au eux, Komui aux commandes du dispositif ingénieux. Derrière lui figurait le fameux tableau blanc que Kanda finirait par ne plus vouloir voir en peinture, ainsi que le Maréchal Tiedoll qui comptabilisait déjà les points.

« Eh ben, ça sent pas la rose ici, » fit remarqua Komui une fois que le brouhaha de cliquetis eut laissé place au silence de la pièce.

À cet instant-là, Allen eut comme la douloureuse impression que cette vanne d'arrêt d'eau avait été posée là pour produire un piège et non pas naturellement. Ceci était encore plus inquiétant quant à la composition de cette eau, et le maudit refusa intérieurement d'y réfléchir.

« Oï ! Pourquoi c'est l'équipe de c'stupide lapin qui rafle plus de points que nous ! » tint à s'offusquer Kanda une fois que Tiedoll eut terminé de noter les nouveaux scores.

« Selon le golem, le premier à avoir franchi le pas de la cave, c'est Bak. Les Poulets Gracieux sont donc considérés comme deuxième, » lui expliqua calmement Tiedoll.

Levant le pouce et leur offrant un petit clin d'œil, Bak nargua ouvertement les deux Exorcistes des Pigeons Colériques qui lui lancèrent des éclairs menaçants en échange. Pendant que Komui avait repris son introspection grâce à son golem, vérifiant que sa belle Lenalee n'allait pas se ruer tout droit dans un piège de son invention, Link s'approcha du tableau pour vérifier les scores, et sourit, satisfait.

« Avoue, tu connaissais les souterrains comme ta poche, » lui glissa Allen sombrement.

Après tout, Link était plein de surprises, il avait su lui démontrer depuis son affiliation en tant que surveillant et protecteur du garçon au pentacle.

« Absolument pas, » répliqua le blond de façon plutôt neutre. « On a simplement étudié la carte et usé de toutes nos compétences. »

Mais Allen sut discerner un brin d'excitation dans les yeux de l'inspecteur. Un petit quelque chose lui disait que malgré ses airs indifférents, Link trouvait lui aussi un certain plaisir à participer à ce challenge.

« Heureux de voir que tu arrives enfin à te faire des amis, » ajouta le blandin en désignant d'un signe de tête Reever derrière lui qui discutait avec Bak. « Et que ça ne soit pas parce que Lubérier te l'a demandé. »

Link jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le commandant de la section scientifique, souhaitant surtout éviter le regard presque malicieux de son protégé. Mais il ne put répondre à Allen puisque l'équipe suivante vint terminer la quatrième épreuve.

Étrangement, ce fut Timothy et Krory, loin d'être essoufflés ou énervés. Le vampire vint aussitôt contempler cette bien étrange salle tandis que Tiedoll, Lavi et Komui durent s'y mettre à trois pour empêcher Timothy de goûter à un peu d'alcool -pour selon lui en apprendre davantage sur la vie-.

« Gardez ce gamin à l'œil, » avertit Komui en remontant ses lunettes alors que le jeune Exorciste était parti bouder dans un coin de la pièce et que Tiedoll remettait les bouteilles en place.

Les suivants furent Lenalee et Marie et pendant que le quatuor aux odeurs pestilentielles remonta se laver et changer d'habits, le reste des participants furent contraint de partir à la recherche de Johnny et Miranda qui s'étaient perdus dans les tréfonds des souterrains.

Allen Walker était dans les couloirs du bâtiment de vie commune, adossé au mur à attendre Lavi quand il vit Kanda passer sans même un mot, cheveux détachés et aux habits tout propres.

« Attention à ce que tes cheveux ne viennent pas nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues durant les prochaines épreuves, » le charria Allen en désignant d'un geste du menton sa chevelure détachée. « Je te rappelle qu'on ne peut pas s'offrir le luxe de perdre une autre fois. »

Il aurait aimé agrémenter sa phrase par « cheveux de demoiselle » mais loin de lui l'envie de partir encore une fois se changer après en être passé aux mains avec lui. Kanda quant à lui se figea aussitôt au milieu du couloir et le détailla un instant d'un regard froid, mais pas menaçant.

« J'ai perdu ma dernière corde à cheveux par ta faute. J'dois en chourer à Lenalee. _Encore_ , » lui fit Kanda qui se tenait droit devant lui.

Ça étonna presque le maudit que Kanda lui offre une réponse franche ayant généralement une capacité verbale de moins de cinq mots. Mais il feignit l'ignorance et tira vers lui un regard ironique.

« Tu vas pas embêter Lenalee _encore_ pour ça. »

« Faillais réfléchir à deux fois avant d'ouvrir cette foutue porte. »

L'œil du Walker tiqua, mais il resta calme. Ainsi donc, cette histoire de porte allait le suivre pendant un bon bout de temps. Pourtant en un sens, il était persuadé que c'était en partie grâce à lui qu'ils avaient pu se trouver au seuil de leur objectif. Il fallait faire des sacrifices dans la vie après tout, un peu d'eau croupie n'allait pas les tuer.

Puis, sans réfléchir, Allen tira sur le nœud du ruban qui entourait le col de sa chemise fraichement sortie de son placard et le tendit au kendoka qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Utilise ça pour l'instant, Lenalee n'est à mon avis pas prête de rentrer dans sa chambre, et puis les épreuves vont recommencer. »

À ses propos, Kanda plissa aussitôt les yeux, comme cherchant la fourberie ou le piège. Et cette réaction prit de court le plus jeune dont le rouge vint soudain lui monter aux joues, se rendant compte de sa proposition. Après tout, rares étaient les fois où il se séparait du bien de Mana si bien qu'il en fut presque mortifié à la révélation.

Il avait été prêt à le céder à l'épéiste bougon sans l'ombre d'une pensée. Peut-être était-ce le temps qui passait et les souvenirs qui s'effritaient ? Peut-être réussissait-il enfin à penser à son passé sans souffrance ? À moins que ça soit Neah qui reprenait vie et qui brouillait ses souvenirs ? Ou-…

« J'aime pas le rouge, » coupa net le kendoka, tirant Allen hors de son débat intérieur.

Et sans demander son reste, Kanda tourna les talons laissant le Walker debout au milieu du couloir, une main toujours tendue devant lui. Le poing du maudit se referma rageusement autour du ruban rouge et il serra les dents, s'empêchant d'envoyer bouler l'autre homme.

Finalement, il trouva un terrain plus intéressant à fouler.

« Au fait, tu vois quand tu veux, tu es capable de m'appeler par mon prénom ! » s'exclama-t-il avant que Kanda ne disparaisse au bout du couloir.

Encore une fois, ce fut les paroles parfaites pour figer le kendoka dans son élan. Y'avait pas à dire, la petite pousse de soja savait ingénieusement comment irriter sournoisement son camarade.

« N'importe quoi, » fit la voix assombrie de Kanda qui ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard par-dessus son épaule.

« Si si. Avant que j'ouvre ta porte préférée. »

« Ça va pas. Tu t'es cogné la tête contre un mur quand le piège de Komui à tenter de nous noyer. »

Puis, cette fois-ci, ce fut la bonne. Kanda bifurqua dans un autre couloir, et Allen fut seul près de la porte de la salle de bain à attendre Lavi, petite lueur mesquine pétillant dans le coin de ses yeux couleur cendre.

Kanda quant à lui, comprit son erreur mais ne l'avoua pas tout haut –et puis quoi encore- il vit que Lenalee n'était en effet pas dans sa chambre. Surement avait-elle suivi les autres à l'extérieur dans le grand jardin avant la future épreuve. Il toqua pourtant plusieurs fois tout en réfléchissant à un moyen d'attacher ses cheveux et du coin des yeux, finit par distinguer les ficelles épaisses qui maintenant les rideaux du couloir ouvert.

Têtu et refusant pertinemment de partir accepter le présent de l'autre idiot de Moyashi, Kanda s'empara de Mugen et sans douceur coupa net l'une des cordes tressées couleur or pour ensuite attacher prestement sa chevelure. Ça devrait faire l'affaire pendant un temps. Le personnel pensera que c'est encore le petit Hearst qui a abimé les rideaux à foncer sur le haut de ses rollers comme un dératé.

Quand il atteint les jardins, il fut presque stupéfait par le monde qui discutait à l'extérieur. En général, le jardin était dépeuplé et malgré le soleil, portait souvent une atmosphère lugubre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

Des tables avaient été apportées en plus et des sucreries étaient disposées pour les traqueurs et membres des autres sections qui discutaient vivement des épreuves, mais aussi, de tout et de rien, comme de leurs familles, leurs passe-temps ou même de leurs amourettes. Tout le petit monde paraissait si détendu, c'était plaisant.

« T'as trucidé quel pauvre rideau pour t'orner la tête avec ? » glissa soudain Lavi à sa droite, tout sourire.

Bien sûr, Lavi avait l'œil et il avait tapé dans le mille. Mais Kanda ne daigna pas lui répondre et tira vers lui un regard d'avertissement, main contre le manche de Mugen, ce qui poussa le rouquin à finalement partir rejoindre Lenalee et Allen.

Puis, une fois que le futur Bookman soit assez éloigné pour que ses envies de meurtre s'apaisent, Kanda se retourna vers le tableau perché sur une estrade, et l'étudia du regard.

 **Tableau des scores**

Les Chimpanzés Intelligents : 20 points

Les Léopards Mystérieux : 17 points

Les Araignées Silencieuses : 14 points

Les Poulets Gracieux : 13 points

Les Pigeons Colériques : 11 points

Les Ours Vigoureux : 10 points

O

Le fossé entre l'équipe de Lavi et Bak et la leur commençait à se faire ressentir. Et c'était sans compter sur l'équipe de Link et Reever dont rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter. OK, il pouvait accepter que ces deux derniers mènent le jeu, mais à côté de ça, Lavi devait arrêter son ascension, _maintenant_.

« Je crois que Kanda à la nette intention de ne pas te laisser nous mener, » ricana Allen qui avaient intercepté du regard la frustration du kendoka.

Lavi et Lenalee suivirent son regard et le rouquin se mit à rire, bras croisés. Lui non plus ne comptait pas voir Kanda le devancer.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, » glissa Lenalee, sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres. « Toi aussi Allen, tu n'es pas prêt à laisser Lavi gagner contre vous. »

Le maudit rit nerveusement en se grattant le crâne. En effet la jeune femme avait vu juste

« Après je ne garantis rien avec le boulet de Bak-Chan, hein, » ajouta le rouquin en se cherchant des excuses, l'air de rien.

« Arrête un peu ça, » rit Lenalee en le poussant sur le coté, taquine. « C'est grâce au fait qu'il soit rentré en premier dans le cellier qui vous a permis d'obtenir les cinq points. »

« Il l'a fait de façon totalement inconsciente, tu sais. »

Le claquement de mains de Komui mis fin à la plupart des discussions du jardin éclairé par le chaud soleil de début d'après-midi. La sixième épreuve allait enfin débuter, et les participants semblaient déterminer à avancer.

« Maintenant, ça va un peu différer des épreuves précédentes, » leur expliqua Komui perché sur son estrade, à présent habillé d'un haut manches-courtes après avoir délaissé sa veste de la Congrégation suite à la chaleur de juillet. « La sixième épreuve sera une épreuve bonus qui pourra vous faire gagner entre 0 et 4 points. »

Allen débuta une série d'étirement et se craqua la nuque, prêt à mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour obtenir les quatre points.

« Il s'agira d'une question toute simple. Une réponse bonne équivaudra à 2 points, tandis que les deux correctes vous offrira la maudite sommes de 4 points. »

 _Et zéro pour chou blanc…_ pensa amèrement Allen qui se remémora les bien étranges énigmes de Komui un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Puisqu'il s'agit de la même question pour tous les groupes, chacun va alors se diriger vers un des traqueurs portant l'écriteau au nom de votre duo. »

Komui désigna donc les six traqueurs en question qui tenaient tous une petite pancarte où était répertorié un des groupes. Allen remarqua même l'une des grandes fangirls de Krory porter son écriture fièrement contre sa poitrine, les joues rouges pivoine.

Les yeux du maudit tombèrent sur l'écriteau comportant le nom « Les Pigeons Colériques » et fut pris d'un élan de joie en remarquant que le traqueur s'agissait de Thomas. Thomas était le tout premier traqueur avec qui il avait travaillé en tant qu'Exorciste, aux côtés de Kanda durant sa première mission en Italie.

« Tourne une bonne centaine de fois ta langue avant de répondre à la question, c'est clair ? » l'avertit Kanda qui redoutait toutes les épreuves intellectuelles qui allaient suivre.

Il était loin d'être le plus bête de la Congrégation, mais n'était pas non plus le plus cultivé, loin de là. Allen leva son pouce en signe d'agrément et les douze Exorcistes se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur lieu de rendez-vous.

« On dirait faire un bond en arrière, » glissa le traqueur au bandage une fois qu'Allen et Kanda furent assez proches pour l'entendre.

« Mais cette fois-ci, dans la joie et la bonne humeur sans stress et envie de meurtre, » se moqua le blandin en offrant un bref coup de coude contre le bras de son partenaire.

Mais Kanda ne lui répondit pas et croisa les bras, ne pouvant admettre les propos de l'autre garçon. Les envies de meurtres pleuvaient depuis le début des hostilités.

« Alors, c'est quoi la fameuse question ? » lui demanda Kanda très sérieusement.

Chaque groupe était assez espacé pour bloquer les oreilles indiscrètes, ainsi malgré tous les efforts du monde, le regard inquisiteur d'Allen autour de lui ne lui apporta guère d'indice.

« Souvenez-vous, une bonne réponse équivaut à 2 points et les deux bonnes réponses, 4 points, » répéta calmement Thomas en levant son index.

Le duo hocha la tête de façon entendue.

« Et ça sera une réponse donnée par chacun, » ajouta-t-il, son regard passant d'un Allen agité à un Kanda glacial.

Surement devait-il lui aussi être amusé par la composition de ce groupe au nom des Pigeons Colériques –dont le nom leur allait vraiment comme un gant-. Après tout, la Congrégation tout entière était consciente de l'animosité constante que semblaient dégager les deux hommes quand ils étaient à proximité, et ça, depuis l'arrivée du maudit dans leur communauté.

Le petit détail des réponses données par chacun ne plut pas vraiment aux deux jeunes garçons qui semblaient ne pas compter l'un sur l'autre quand il s'agissait d'utiliser sa tête. Mais ils se contentèrent de hocher à nouveau la tête, souhaitant boucler cette sixième épreuve une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Très bien, » reprit Thomas qui se mit à lire quelque chose derrière le petit écriteau entre ses mains. « Chacun de vous a trente secondes pour énoncer la date d'anniversaire de l'autre. »

« Pardon ? » lâcha aussitôt Allen qui crut avoir mal entendu.

« 25 décembre. »

Le garçon au pentacle fit volte-face vers son homologue masculin qui n'avait pas hésité une petite seconde pour cracher sans trop de douceur la date de son anniversaire. Le traqueur quant à lui, resta silencieux à observer curieusement le brun.

« C'est quoi cette tête ? » maugréa Kanda en plissant les yeux à l'encontre de l'autre Exorciste. « C'est pas comme si j'pouvais oublier qu'à chaque Noël on se met à dix pour m'obliger à te voir souffler tes foutues foutus bougies. »

À ce souvenir, un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Allen qui fut tout de même touché. Au vu de la mémoire sélective de son rival, il aurait sans nul doute préféré oublier ce genre de détail qu'il considérait inutile. Certes, le 25 décembre n'était surement pas sa réelle date d'anniversaire, mais ayant été adopté par Mana ce jour-là, et ne pouvant clairement pas se souvenir du réel jour de sa naissance, il en avait été ainsi.

« Deux points, » leur accorda donc Thomas qui reporta son regard vers Allen.

Revenant à la réalité, le jeune garçon se rendit soudain compte que pour sa part, il n'en savait foutrement rien.

« J'ai aucune idée concernant la tienne, par contre, » lâcha nerveusement Allen en riant jaune.

« T'es sérieux ? » siffla le kendoka qui la vit mauvaise.

« C'est pas comme si tu avais l'air d'avoir très envie d'un anniversaire surprise. »

« Dis au pif ! »

« Euh… Euh… ! Le-… ! »

Mais le sablier accroché autour du cou du traqueur vit son sable être englouti entièrement dans la dernière cavité, et le golem qui accompagnait Thomas siffla aux oreilles du maudit la fin du temps imparti. Kanda jura tout haut.

« Très bien, dis-le-moi maintenant, je tacherais de m'en souvenir, » proposa finalement Allen, curieux.

« Pas la peine, t'en saura rien. »

Mais Allen ne se démonta pas, et imaginant que Thomas devait avoir les réponses aux questions derrière son écriteau, il lui fit un « vous permettez ? » et récupéra son bien. Il eut raison, en dessous de la question et des directives de l'épreuve numéro six se trouvaient être inscrits à la plume deux dates de naissance. Le 25 décembre et…

« Ah mince alors, » fit Allen en reportant un regard faussement désolé à l'égard de Kanda qui jetait des coups d'œil inquisiteur vers les autres équipes. « Le 6 juin. Je l'ai loupé de peu. »

« J'veux rien de toi de toute manière, » siffla Kanda à son adresse en reportant un regard assassin vers lui.

Bon sang, chaque point était crucial et à une réponse si simple, Allen s'était foiré. Certes c'était légitime, mais Kanda n'était pas vraiment de bonne foi aujourd'hui.

« C'est ce qu'on verra l'année prochaine, » ricana le blandin en restituant l'écriteau au traqueur.

« De toute manière vu ta petite cervelle, tu auras déjà oublié, _Moyashi_. »

Alors qu'Allen allait riposter de par sa phrase habituelle, Komui vint hurler au mégaphone que les questions étaient terminées et intima les traqueurs à venir jusqu'à lui pour faire parvenir les scores des équipes répertoriées.

Deux minutes après, Kanda ne put dissimuler sa satisfaction en apprenant que Lavi et Bak avaient été incapables d'obtenir le moindre point durant cette épreuve –ce qui en y réfléchissant n'était pas si étonnant que ça- et sourit sournoisement sous sa cape. Ils venaient d'égaliser avec ce stupide lapin et son boulet blond.

Mais comme toujours, ce qui était embêtant, c'était la montée fulgurante des deux premières équipes qui avaient fait un sans-faute. Arriveraient-ils donc un jour à les rattraper ?

 **Tableau des scores**

Les Chimpanzés Intelligents : 24 points

Les Léopards Mystérieux : 21 points

Les Araignées Silencieuses : 16 points

Les Ours Vigoureux : 14 points

Les Poulets Gracieux : 13 points

Les Pigeons Colériques : 13 points

« La prochaine fois, apprenez à connaître votre partenaire, » conseilla Komui en offrant un clin d'œil à l'assemblée.

* * *

 _Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre qui se termine, Nous sommes à mi-chemin, mais le prochain chapitre sera surement le plus long, et comportera une seule épreuve. Et sachez-le, c'est une épreuve hautement ridicule, qui en exaspérera plus d'un xD Si jamais certains d'entre vous avez suivi mes écrits « Avengers », ça pourra vous dire quelque chose )_

 _Allez, à très vite j'espère, profitez bien de vos vacances avant le drame. Ciaou ! : D_


	4. Mot-valise

**Récapitulatif des équipes**

Allen et Kanda : Les Pigeons Colériques

Lenalee et Marie : Les Léopards Mystérieux

Lavi et Bak : Les Poulets Gracieux

Reever et Link : Les Chimpanzés Intelligents

Johnny et Miranda : Les Araignées Silencieuses

Timothy et Krory : Les Ours Vigoureux

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 4  
 **Mot-valise  
** _-''-_

 _« La prochaine fois, apprenez à connaître votre partenaire, » conseilla Komui en offrant un clin d'œil à l'assemblée._

Dans leur coin, Lavi et Bak faisaient la moue, ridiculisés sur ce coup-là. Avant ça, ils n'avaient jamais appris à vraiment trop sympathiser.

« Ça va être quoi la prochaine fois, hein ? La couleur pref' ? » lâcha Timothy, bras derrière son crâne, visiblement ennuyé par cette épreuve bidon.

« Non, une question sur le crush de chacun ! » s'enjoua le Chinois

Allen blanchit en comprenant avec horreur que ces épreuves n'avaient donc encore une fois qu'un objectif chercher à savoir qui serait le potentiel prétendant de Lenalee, et l'assassiner par la même occasion. Et ça ne s'arrêtait évidemment pas là. Allen glissa un regard circulaire vers Kanda, mais la voix de Komui reprit aussitôt.

« Je plaisante ! Bien que ça m'intéresserait grandement, nous ne sommes pas allés jusqu'à vous espionner pour chercher à savoir quels seraient vos béguins ! »

Un long soupir de la part de Miranda se fit entendre et cette dernière, remarquant son indiscrétion, devint rouge comme une tomate et dissimula son visage entre ses deux mains. Allen quant à lui, resta tout de même sur ces gardes. Komui n'avait de scrupules pour rien, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'il soit allé jusqu'à espionner les Exorcistes à la recherche de potins avec un potentiel golem Komulin.

Après un « tss » agacé de Kanda toujours situé aux côtés d'Allen, Komui se tourna vers le tableau qu'il fit tourner pour dévoiler aux yeux de tous, le second cadre blanc où était inscrit…

« _Mot-valise_ ? » lit Krory qui semblait lui aussi, comme tous les Exorcistes, sur le qui-vive.

De son côté, Reever semblait de plus en plus désespéré par les épreuves choisies par Komui lui-même. Pas étonnant qu'il ait refusé l'aide de la section scientifique, et seulement les conseils de Tiedoll pour ce challenge, auquel cas il en aurait essuyé des critiques.

« C'est un jeu qui consiste à utiliser un premier mot pour construire le prochain grâce aux dernières syllabes, » lui expliqua donc Reever avec une certaine lassitude. « C'est vraiment pas compliqué, crois-moi. »

« Comme _calèche_ et _cheval_. Les dernières syllabes du premier mot avec les premières syllabes du second mot, » ajouta Lenalee qui semblait elle aussi s'y connaitre.

« Comme _Kanda_ et _abruti_ , » ne put s'empêcher de glisser Allen en parant sans trop de difficulté Mugen à l'aide de son bras gauche activé.

« Si tu l'avais pas fait, je l'aurais fait ! » s'exclama un certain rouquin hilare.

Link ne prit même pas la peine de venir en aide à son protégé qui avait très bien mérité ce traitement. Mais avant que les deux concernés ne commencent à se battre dans l'herbe comme des chiffonniers, Tiedoll vint à leur rencontre et leur asséna à tous les deux le plat de sa main à l'arrière de leurs nuques, et cette technique secrète eut don de les plaquer au sol sans autres impertinences de leurs parts.

« Cependant, aucun mot propre ne sera utilisé, » ajouta Komui comme si deux puissants Exorcistes n'avaient pas essayé de s'égorger à l'aide de leurs Innocences. « Il y aura donc douze participants, et si vous ne trouvez pas un mot à renchérir avant les trente secondes imparties, vous serez éliminés. C'est compris ? »

« Encore un jeu de l'esprit, ça va, tu te sens capable de gagner des points cette fois-ci ? » minauda Lavi à son partenaire qui lui lança un regard lourd.

Être en pair avec Lavi avait été plus compliqué que prévu. Les chances de Bak à rattraper le groupe de Lenalee et de l'éblouir s'annonçaient à présent presque nulles, et l'asiatique ne lui pardonnerait pas ça.

« Ne me parle plus, » siffla le blond à son adresse.

Une table ronde avait été préparée sous l'un des arbres haut du jardin pour protéger le petit groupe du soleil brûlant, et chaque Exorciste vint s'installer à leur place attitrée, énoncée par un petit carton portant leur nom. Chaque duo était séparé afin de ne pas suivre le tour de l'autre, telle était le concept de cette nouvelle épreuve.

« Allen Walker ! » s'exclama ensuite Komui en lui tendant un bocal en verre contenant des petits papiers, semblables au premier bocal qui avait décidé des duos. « À ton tour de piocher en premier le nom de la personne qui débutera ! »

Sceptique, Allen envoya un regard d'avertissement au Chinois qui leva ses mains en signe de reddition pour regagner rapidement son estrade, et le maudit plongea sa main dans le bocal. Au moindre piège, si par exemple il se faisait aspirer dans le pot circulaire, il agripperait le bras fort de Marie à sa droite pour l'aider à s'en sortir.

Mais encore une fois, il eut la chance de tirer un papier sans être blessé, attaqué ou pire, aspiré par un Komulin camouflé. Il déplia lentement le papier et sentit tous les regards de l'assemblée se pointer jusqu'à lui. Croisant du regard le nom de la personne inscrite, Allen fut persuadé qu'il était plus que maudit.

« _Yû Kanda_ … » marmonna-t-il, totalement désabusé.

« T'as fini de toujours piocher mon nom ?! » cingla Kanda en se levant brutalement, la chaise retombant derrière lui.

« Tu crois que je le fais exprès peut-être ?! » lui hurla Allen en lui jetant à la figure le petit papier qu'il avait roulé en boule.

Les clefs du cachot vinrent être jetées avec violence pure au centre de la table, ce qui eut le don d'apporter un silence de mort dans le jardin champêtre. Allen et Kanda déglutirent et jetèrent un regard soucieux vers Komui dont les bras étaient croisés contre son torse, au regard extrêmement sombre derrière ses lunettes ovales.

« Pouvons-nous commencer ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix lourde et noire.

Les deux concernés se lancèrent un doigt d'honneur mérité et se rassirent à l'unisson.

« Alors quoi, j'dis un mot au pif ? » marmonna Kanda en reportant son regard vers Komui situé près du tableau.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Tu vas prendre une base sur un premier mot. »

Sous le nom du jeu inscrit, Komui retira une couche de papier qui dissimulait le premier mot mis en jeu, puis il souffla dans son sifflet et le golem noir localisé près de la table entreprit un décompte qui s'afficha dans son œil unique.

 _Tabasco_.

« Et ça c'est pas un mot propre peut-être ?! » grogna Kanda entre ses dents en montrant d'un geste rageur de la main le mot inscrit sur le tableau.

« C'est dans le dico', mon petit Yû, » glissa jovialement Lavi

« Kanda, laisse pas Lavi te déstabiliser ! » lâcha Allen avant même que Kanda n'ait pu sauter à la gorge du rouquin qui se trouvait malheureusement à sa gauche.

Pour une fois, Kanda voulait bien admettre que le Moyashi avait raison. Lavi était certainement conscient des enjeux et surtout, comment déstabiliser son adversaire afin de mettre toutes les chances de son côté et rafler le plus de points possibles.

« Connard. »

« Oh, ça va, c'est plus élégant que tes autres insultes, » le charria Lavi qui se retint à tapoter vivement l'épaule du brun.

« Non. _Connard_ c'est le mot que je choisis, à toi Lenalee. »

 _Tabasco… Connard ?_ pensa Link avec un certain désespoir. _Ils ont un grain ou quoi ?_

Un bip sonore provenant du golem annonça une bonne réponse, et le tour passa donc à la Chinoise située juste après le kendoka, le compte à rebours quant à lui, reprit à zéro.

« Un _Narval_ , » fit aussitôt Lenalee qui derrière son sourire doux, se cachait la malice de gagner.

 _C'est pas un poisson, ça ?_ pensa Allen dérouté par le mot trouvé si rapidement.

Le golem lui accorda ce mot sans attendre.

« _Valeur mathématique intrinsèque_ ! » s'exclama Johnny presque aussi rapidement que la jeune femme avant lui.

« _Un_ mot, Johnny, » lui glissa Reever assis en face de lui.

Le jeune scientifique se retourna avec terreur vers Komui, mais visiblement, il ne sembla pas vouloir l'éliminer pour cela, et le golem noir décomptait toujours les secondes.

« _Valeur_ ! » rectifia donc le jeune homme aux lunettes en abaissant la main qu'il avait levée dans le feu de l'action. « Monsieur l'inspecteur, c'est à vous. »

Link se tenait de façon détendue sur sa chaise, bras et jambes croisés, et il rouvrit les yeux pour poursuivre son tour.

« Un _leurre_ , » fit-il le plus simplement du monde.

 _Il est sérieux celui-là ?_ pensa Bak en haussant les sourcils. _Il minimise les syllabes pour le prochain joueur en procédant ainsi._

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Allen comprit une chose. Il y avait des personnages dangereux à cette table. Ce n'était pas qu'un jeu non. Mais une gymnastique de syllabes qui pouvait faire facilement tomber les débutants. C'était une guerre. Une bataille qui finirait à l'usure.

Ce fut alors au tour de Bak qui déglutit, n'aimant pas tous les regards rivés vers lui. Il se gratta la nuque, nerveux, espérant que cette démangeaison n'était que passagère et que-…

« Votre visage… » remarqua soudain Miranda, une main contre ses lèvres.

Des plaques rouges se propageaient sur la peau du pauvre Bak qui comprit avec horreur que ses coups de chaud et ses démangeaisons naissantes n'avaient rien d'anodins. La pression et la chaleur venaient de déclencher une de ses crises d'urticaire.

« NOOOOON ! » hurla Bak en tombant à la renverse tout en dissimulant son visage. « Regardez ailleurs ! »

Il refusait que la belle Lenalee le voie dans son état. Quelle poisse. Pourquoi maintenant ?!

« Sois un homme, relève-toi et crache-moi ton mot ! » s'exclama Lavi, horrifié à l'idée de perdre son partenaire durant cette épreuve.

Car Bak pouvait être un atout intéressant durant ce jeu. Il n'était pas chef de la branche asiatique pour rien !

Le compte à rebours des trente secondes prit fin et Komui se munit de son mégaphone.

« Bak Chan éliminé ! »

Des membres de la section de médecine vinrent aussitôt, armés d'un brancard sous le bras pour rapatrier l'asiatique dans l'infirmerie, et quand Allen se retourna vers Komui, il vit que le compte à rebours du golem avait repris et il fut pris d'un sursaut. _Déjà ?!_

« Oui, c'est à toi mon petit Allen, » glissa Komui de façon mélodieuse.

« JOUE ! » lui cria Kanda du bout de la table.

« Euh… ! Leur…leur… »

 _Merci Bak de m'avoir filé ton mot…_ pensa Allen sombrement qui remarqua soudainement avec tristesse que la personne qui le précéderait serait à présent Link et que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

« Leur… eur… _EUROPE_ ! » finit par trouver le blandin en plaquant brutalement sa main gauche contre la table.

Étant aussi contenu dans le dictionnaire national, le golem lui accorda ce mot par un bip sonore, et ce fut à Noise Marie situé à la droite du maudit.

« Pectoraux, » fut sa réponse.

 _Tiens, ça lui va si bien…_ ricana intérieurement Lavi qui se remettait de sa tristesse.

Miranda, étoiles dans les yeux suite à la maitrise parfaite de Noise durant son tour, se réveilla soudain en remarquant qu'il s'agissait du sien désormais. Elle eut aussitôt le trac, mais le regard de soutien que lui offrit son partenaire Johnny la raviva.

« _Romance_ ! » dit-elle pour ensuite rire ironiquement, comme si cette dernière n'y croyait pas du tout.

Totalement apeurée d'être prise pour une naïve à fleur bleue, elle plaqua brutalement son front contre la table, peut-être un peu trop fort, ce qui poussa Lenalee à lâcher un « Miranda ? » inquiet.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? » lui demanda donc Noise Marie en déposant une main puissante contre son épaule frêle.

La jeune femme se redressa si vivement qu'elle faillit tomber à la renverse et partit dans un monologue abyssal, confuse et aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

 _D'ici peu, elle sera éliminée par un trop-plein d'émotions,_ remarqua intérieurement Kanda, impatient de venir à bout de ces épreuves tout aussi stupides les unes que les autres.

« _Serveuse_ , » fit à son tour Krory qui lui fallut à peine dix secondes pour répondre.

« Pour moi, ça sera, _senestrorsum_ , » énonça le commandant Reever

« Senestro-quoi ? » lâcha Allen, dépassé.

« C'est ce qui tourne au sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, » expliqua Link sans tarder.

Un vent glacial vint frapper le visage du pauvre Allen. OK, si Johnny n'était pas capable d'éliminer Link au tour suivant, le maudit pariait sur son expulsion du jeu. Link était à mettre au tapis au plus vite !

Lavi paniqua clairement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son tour et qu'il était le dernier de sa fratrie encore debout. Loin de lui l'envie de récupérer seulement 1 petit point dans cette épreuve où il possédait clairement un vocabulaire adapté grâce à ses études avec le grand-père. Et puis, l'équipe d'Allen talonnait trop la sienne pour se permettre d'être mis hors d'état de nuire si tôt dans l'épreuve.

« Tu peux répéter ? » s'enquit Lavi à l'adresse de Reever à sa gauche.

« _Senestrorsum_. Bon courage, » lui sourit le concerné avec une innocence tout à fait fausse.

« C'est quoi cette fin de mot que tu me donnes là ? » pleura le rouquin en pressant deux mains contre son crâne.

« Au moins, si j'ai un esprit à appeler prochainement, je saurais comment le nommer, » glissa Timothy qui faisait des origamis avec le papier cartonné où était inscrit son nom.

Lavi l'ignora et se creusa le crâne. Il devait bien y avoir un petit quelque chose, bon sang !

« LE _SUMMUM_ ! » cria soudain Lavi qui eut peur d'être hors des temps.

Mais le golem avait à peine affiché le chiffre 3, et le bip sonore qu'il laissa échapper soulagea le lapin qui était passé à deux doigts de la catastrophe. Le plus jeune des Exorcistes arrêta donc son pliage et lâcha un regard d'incompréhension vers le roux à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi tu renchéris toujours plus fort toi, » grinça-t-il. « J'ai pas trente ans d'expérience comme toi, j'viens juste d'avoir dix petites années ! »

« Tu crois que j'ai quel âge ? Je suis encore loin de la trentaine, tu sais, » s'offusqua Lavi.

« Lavi arrête de lui faire perdre du temps ! » se plaignit Krory.

« Tic tac, » mima Komui, index levé.

« MAIS J'EN SAIS RIEN MOI ! » s'énerva l'enfant.

Le golem bipa furieusement, indiquant la fin des trente secondes, ce qui annonçait l'élimination de Timothy Hearst. _Raaaah, c'est pas bon, je me retrouve après Link, et Kanda se retrouve après Lavi_ , pensa sombrement Allen _. On est foutus_.

« C'est pas juste ! » se plaignit le garçon aux cheveux bleus en serrant les poings contre la table.

« T'en fais pas, Timothy, Krory possède un vocabulaire riche, tu peux compter sur lui, » lui assura Lenalee, toujours aussi positive.

Timothy fit la moue en croisant les bras, et quitta finalement la chaise pour aller glisser à rollers un peu plus loin et passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose. Puis, Kanda abaissa le poing qu'il avait anciennement pressé contre la partie inférieure de son visage et ignora le regard de menace que lui adressait le Moyashi du bout de la table.

« _Humus_ , » déclara soudainement Kanda de façon lente mais articulée.

Lenalee lui sourit, positivement surprise par sa prestation, et Allen haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait pas la moindre petite idée de ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire, mais le golem valida le mot aussitôt. Est-ce que par hasard l'épéiste antipathique avait un semblait de culture quelque part dans son cerveau de sauvage ?

« Je vais choisir… _Muscade_ , » dit à son tour la jeune femme aux bottes noires.

C'était étonnant de voir qu'une partie de la table énonçait de doux mots alors que la seconde ne volait pas haut. Allen savait pertinemment qu'il allait être celui qui allait faire pencher la balance de l'autre sens. Il avait pourtant un très bon vocabulaire, mais ce jeu de syllabe le perturbait et la vitesse n'était pas son fort dans ce genre d'épreuve.

« _Adénine_ ! » s'exclama Johnny en levant haut la main.

 _Je vais être hors-jeu d'ici les deux prochaines minutes…_ pensa tristement la pauvre Allen.

Avant d'énoncer son mot, Link lança un bref regard vers Allen, mais le maudit savait pertinemment que le blond n'aurait pas de pitié pour lui.

« _Nectar_ , » proposa finalement le blond en reportant son regard vers le golem indicateur du temps.

« _ARTICHAUX_ ! » hurla presque Allen qui fut lui-même surpris par le mot qu'il venait de sortir dans la seconde.

« Ah, quand ça parle de bouffe, y'en a toujours un présent, » s'amusa Lavi

« J'aime pas trop les artichauts, personnellement… » glissa Allen, une main contre son cœur battant.

« _Chocolat_ , » continua Noise Marie, ce qui produit une esquisse de sourire chez plus d'un Exorciste.

À nouveau, Miranda était totalement subjuguée par la douceur des mots de Marie parfaitement tranquille, et son cœur ne pouvait plus se calmer. Elle avait beau tenter de respirer, elle n'entendit pas ses amis crier son nom afin qu'elle redescende sur terre et joue son tour.

« Miranda, tu m'inquiètes, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » lui demanda donc Marie qui percevait grâce à sa fine ouïe les battements titanesques de son cœur.

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Miranda qui refusait que Noise Marie la « voie » dans cet état une seconde de plus. _Je suis si cruche, pourquoi je ne peux pas me calmer ! Pourquoi je suis si soumise à mes sentimennnnnnnnnts !_ criait à tue-tête Miranda dans son esprit.

Puis, sans avertissement, elle sauta hors de sa chaise et s'enfuit en courant, décidée à plonger la tête la première dans le lac. Mais avant que Lenalee ne puisse se lever elle aussi pour porter secours à la jeune femme, quelques membres de la section de médecine partir à sa poursuite. Décidément, cette équipe des premiers secours était d'une aide inestimable aujourd'hui.

« Eh beh, si j'avais su que cette épreuve nous ferais perdre tant d'effectifs, j'aurais proposé ce jeu au Comte Millénaire il y a des années… » nota Komui pensivement.

« Je propose _Lapider_ , » fit Krory en levant son index, tout à fait satisfait par son mot.

 _Glauque_ , pensa le petit groupe.

Ce fut à Reever d'y réfléchir, mais Lavi le coupa de court.

« Aie un peu d'indulgence pour moi, j'ai plus mon poto à cette table et je suis dernier du classement. »

« Hum… Ça te va si je te donne _Décalcification ?_ » lui demanda Reever d'un air sincère.

Le rouquin allait lui dire que non, c'était du foutage de gueule. Mais une idée lui vint et il referma sa mâchoire pour lancer un regard vil à l'adresse de Kanda. Il venait de trouver l'arme parfaite. Kanda serait le prochain éliminé.

« Je choisis donc _Cation_. C'est un ion portant une charge positive, pour les incultes, » annonça-t-il, fier, s'inspirant de Link.

Le golem le lui accorda et Kanda fronça les sourcils méchamment à l'adresse du rouquin qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir refaire le portrait si la menace du cachot ne tenait pas toujours.

« Petit enculé, » siffla-t-il, avec le cœur.

« Il pourrait porter une charge négative, Kanda trouverait pas, » ricana Allen dans son coin.

« J'suis dans ton équipe, gros naze ! »

« Je suis juste réaliste, imbécile ! »

Mais à peine Kanda commença-t-il à chercher vainement un mot qui pourrait faire potentiellement l'affaire, que le golem annonça la fin du temps. Komui s'agita en hurlant le nom de Kanda qui se devait de quitter la table et le kendoka récupéra Mugen avant de se lever, assurant au rouquin qu'il le paierait cher de sa peau.

« Ne me fait pas faux bonds, Moyashi, » ajouta Kanda avant de quitter la table. « T'es anglais, t'as obligatoirement un peu de vocab' de riche dans ton crâne. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir, Bakanda. Toi dans ton crâne, la mémoire s'est faite la malle si tu as encore une fois oublié mon prénom ! »

Avant qu'un énième conflit ne prenne place, Lenalee prit la parole, petit sourire désolé sur ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi, j'avoue vaincue. Je suis incapable de trouver un mot qui puisse suivre. »

Et sans faire tout un cirque comme Kanda ou Timothy, elle se leva dignement et Komui lui offrit tout un discours de réconfort bien qu'elle n'en ait vraiment pas besoin. Allen de son côté, blêmit en comprenant soudainement le potentiel tableau.

Si personne n'arrivait à suivre, Link se ferait éliminer, mais Allen le serait juste après. Et le dernier debout serait Lavi. Lavi qui allait sans nul doute récupérer 6 points ce qui n'était pas acceptable. Et Johnny qui se tortura les méninges et fut contraint d'abandonner assura les peurs du blandin. Lavi avait produit une brochette de K.O.

Vint donc le tour de Link et Allen lui lança un regard angoissé.

« _Cationique_ , » énonça-t-il sans même sourciller.

Il y eut des exclamations de voix dans le public tout autour de la table et la mâchoire d'Allen s'ouvrit tout grand. Ainsi donc rien ne l'arrêtait.

« C'est ton tour, Walker, » ajouta Link qui avait remarqué l'arrêt sur image de son protégé.

Le concerné se reprit bien vite en secouant la tête, et réfléchit à la dernière syllabe, et surtout, au _son_ de cette dernière.

« Ça sera _cacao_ pour moi, » dit-il avec un sourire radieux.

Génial. Le voilà toujours dans le jeu. L'équipe des Araignées Silencieuses était HS, ainsi, le pauvre petit 1 point leur serrait discerné. Rien n'était perdu.

« Utilise des mots qui sont difficile à faire suivre, idiot de pousse de soja ! » lui fit Kanda qui était entre deux traqueurs, bras croisés, à attendre impatiemment la fin de ce jeu grotesque.

« C'est ALLEN que je m'appelle ! »

« _Caoutchouc_ , » intervint à son tour Marie sans laisser à Allen l'opportunité d'aller étrangler le bretteur.

« _Chouquette_ , » ajouta vivement Krory.

« _Étiquette_ , » renchérit Reever.

 _Ce sont des monstres_ , pensa Allen avec angoisse.

« _Étiquettes_ avec un _s_ ! » s'enjoua Lavi tout sourire.

Mais aussitôt dit, le golem bipa de façon stridente et une croix rouge vint prendre la place du chiffre au sein de son unique œil.

« Oust, Lavi, » l'informa tranquillement Komui en faisant du vent avec sa main.

« Ça marche au scrabble ! » s'indigna Lavi.

« Le jeu s'appelle _Mot-valise_ , pas _Scrabble_ , » lui montra Komui en désignant le tableau derrière lui.

« Dégage de la table, stupide lapin, » lui asséna Kanda en le tirant par le col de son t-shirt manche courte.

Il en va sans dire que si Kanda n'était pas intervenu, Lavi aurait pu débattre sur la question durant dix bonnes minutes, mais le rouquin se trouvait à moitié étranglé et rapatrié vers le public tout en tirant une main vaine vers la table des joueurs. Allen le salua d'une main perfide, un démon brûlant derrière son corps.

 _Plus que cinq_ , pensa Allen en observant les derniers participants, qui étaient loin d'être mauvais, à son grand malheur. _Avec Lavi d'éliminer, on grimpera dans le score et pas lui !_

« Es-tu prêt à te faire éliminer, Walker ? » lui demanda Link

« Soit doux, s'il te plaît, » le pria Allen en joignant les mains dans une ultime prière.

« Je sors… Le mot _ethmoïde_. »

« Tu n'avais pas assez de points, peut-être ! » se plaignit Allen en se levant aussitôt de sa chaise.

Le pauvre Allen Walker avoua vaincu sans même trop réfléchir et Kanda ne lui en tint même pas rigueur tant l'action de Link fut dévastatrice. En effet, Marie et Krory furent incapables de trouver quoi que ce soit correspondant aux dernières syllabes du mot.

« Y'a pourtant le mot _Oïdium_ , » fit Reever qui était maintenant le seul assis avec Link en face de lui.

Allen enragea intérieurement. Les deux hommes semblaient tout à fait sereins, comme si cette épreuve avait été aussi simple que de terrasser un Akuma de niveau 1 armé de l'épée sainte.

« Non mais jouez tous les deux si vous le souhaitez, ça va vous prendre toute la soirée, » rit ironiquement le rouquin à l'adresse de la dernière équipe encore debout.

« Et c'est donc 6 points amplement mérités pour Les Chimpanzés Intelligents ! »

 **Tableau des scores**

Les Chimpanzés Intelligents : 30 points

Les Léopards Mystérieux : 25 points

Les Araignées Silencieuses : 17 points

Les Ours Vigoureux : 19 points

Les Pigeons Colériques : 16 points

Les Poulets Gracieux : 15 points

* * *

 _Au début du chapitre, Allen fait référence à la fois où Komui avait cherché à débusquer le prétendant de Lenalee en mettant au point quelques pièges en fonction des paroles de Lenalee quand elle lui avait raconté quel était son type d'homme. Cette histoire se trouve dans le « reverse » de DGM, ce sont des nouvelles qui sont vraiment sympathiques à lire._

 _Sinon, ce jeu Mot-Valise est fort sympathique en cas d'ennui durant un voyage etc… Je vous assure. Et puis, ça enrichit le vocabulaire ;)_

 _Et vous, auriez-vous réussi à suivre le mot fatal de Link ?_

 _À très vite, ciaouu !_


	5. Natation et Pliages

**Récapitulatif des équipes**

Allen et Kanda : Les Pigeons Colériques

Lenalee et Marie : Les Léopards Mystérieux

Lavi et Bak : Les Poulets Gracieux

Reever et Link : Les Chimpanzés Intelligents

Johnny et Miranda : Les Araignées Silencieuses

Timothy et Krory : Les Ours Vigoureux

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 5  
 **Natation et Pliages  
** _-''-_

 **Tableau des scores**

Les Chimpanzés Intelligents : 30 points

Les Léopards Mystérieux : 25 points

Les Araignées Silencieuses : 17 points

Les Ours Vigoureux : 19 points

Les Pigeons Colériques : 16 points

Les Poulets Gracieux : 15 points

Allen Walker analysait le tableau, index contre son menton, de manière dubitative. Certes, il menait les Poulets Gracieux d'un point, mais son protecteur était à présent si haut dans le classement que ça en donnait le vertige. Le hasard avait trop bien fait les choses. Était-ce une ruse de Komui qui avait piégé les papiers du premier bocal ?

Non, ça n'expliquait tout simplement pas pourquoi il était de pair avec Kanda, ni le fait que Lavi se retrouvait scotché à Bak. Quoi que… En un sens, grouper Lenalee avec Marie –qui était très certainement la personne de plus haute confiance ici, et au cœur surement tourné vers Miranda- permettait à Komui d'être sûr que personne n'essaierait de courtiser sa jeune sœur durant les épreuves.

 _Ne me dites pas que les duos avaient été conçus dès le départ et que le tirage au sort n'était qu'une illusion_ , pensa soudain Allen, veine palpitant contre sa tempe.

« Vous avez chaud n'est ce pas ? » demanda donc Komui en s'éventant à l'aide du chasse-mouches qu'il avait récupéré un peu plus tôt.

À vrai dire, personne n'osa trop répondre, toujours sur le qui-vive quand il s'agissait de Komui Lee. Mais le Chinois aux joues rougies par la chaleur continua tout aussi enjoué.

« Alors je vous propose une petite épreuve physique ! »

L'oreille du Kanda fut attirée par le simple mot _physique_ , et parut soudain bien intéressé. Néanmoins, il resta sur ses gardes, sachant que depuis le début du week-end, Komui prenait un malin plaisir à annihiler tout espoir de victoire.

« Grand frère, » appela donc la douce Lenalee en levant sa main. « Une épreuve physique ne risque pas à l'inverse, de tous nous assécher ? »

Elle avait vu juste, et Kanda se retint de lui hurler de se taire. Il la voulait, cette épreuve, même s'il devait finir cramé par le soleil.

« Justement ma petite Lenalee, » lui expliqua Komui qui tourna à nouveau le tableau où était à présent dessiné une carte rapide du Q.G. « Cette épreuve se déroulera dans le lac juste ici ! »

La tapette à mouches vint claquer contre le bas du plan, là où une masse d'eau était reproduite de façon précise et concise, signe que Tieldoll était surement passé par là.

Le lac se situait non loin du bâtiment qui abritait les chevaux, mais Allen n'avait jamais réellement mis les pieds derrière l'écurie, n'ayant eu que trop peu de temps libre après leur arrivée ici, et puis l'endroit lui était sorti de la tête. Et du coin de l'œil, il crut voir le commandant Reever se raidir à la réalisation.

« C'est une épreuve qui consiste à noyer les autres groupes ? » tenta donc le kendoka avec espoir, ne pouvant attendre pour écraser le pauvre futur Bookman au fond du lac.

« Non il s'agit d'une discipline toute réelle, mon cher Kanda, » l'arrêta Komui, ce qui fit soupirer de soulagement le rouquin. « Il s'agira d'un relai de natation. Le premier du duo fera un aller-retour à la nage et une fois revenu au départ, le second partira à son tour. Pas trop compliqué, si ? »

Le Chinois remarqua avec satisfaction que le petit groupe semblait apprécier l'idée. Après tout, il faisait chaud et puis, chacun s'entrainait dur.

« Restons tout de même vigilant, » chuchota Johnny à l'égard de Miranda. « Qui nous dit que le Grand Intendant n'a pas dissimulé un kraken dans le lac ? »

La pauvre Miranda glapit en jetant un regard d'horreur vers le Chinois.

O

Les arbres entourant le lac protégeaient les supporters et les participants du soleil brûlant de cette après-midi étouffante, mais la proximité de l'eau fraiche refroidissait l'air chaud. Allen scrutait le lac avec envie, mais son sourire vint soudainement s'effriter lorsqu'il aperçut son reflet dans l'eau cristalline.

Son torse était marqué par tout un tas de cicatrices, et celle partant de son épaule pour finir jusqu'à son abdomen paraissait encore plus visible qu'il y a quelques mois. Il passa inconsciemment le bout de ses doigts contre cette vieille blessure, remarquant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de s'observer devant un miroir, il avait presque oublié l'état de son propre corps.

« Gêné par ton petit corps de gringalet, Moyashi ? » fit soudain Kanda situé derrière lui.

« C'est ALLEN, bon sang, » siffla Allen en serrant les poings. « Et puis, c'est pas comme si tu étais très musclé pour ta p-… »

Mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se fut retourné vers l'autre Exorciste lui aussi torse nu, mains sur les hanches. Oubliant le tatouage sur sa poitrine qui semblait avoir pris en ampleur, Allen resta choqué par la musculature de l'autre homme. Il l'avait pourtant vu porter des hauts près du corps durant les entrainements, mais à la lumière du soleil, ses muscles étaient ahurissants.

Certes, bien loin de ceux de Marie ou Chao Ji, mais pour un Japonais comme Kanda qui semblait avoir une morphologie plutôt ectomorphe, c'était surprenant. C'était élégant. Sa musculature, qu'est-ce qu'Allen la lui envia à cet instant-là.

« Quelque chose qui t'intéresse ? » reprit ensuite le kendoka qui ne se dépêtrait pas de son air toujours blasé.

« Je me disais simplement que depuis l'incident dans la branche américaine, t'es devenu gros, » mentit Allen, lui lançant un éclair de défi provenant de ses pupilles grises cendrées.

« Je vais te-… ! »

Mais Kanda fut coupé par la voix hurlée dans le mégaphone de Komui.

« LAVI, MOINS 1 POINT ! »

Les deux Exorcistes se retournèrent illico vers Lavi qui avait retiré son bandeau pour attacher ses cheveux en arrière dans un élastique violet qui ressemblait à ceux de la jeune femme aux bottes noires. Ce dernier prit un air ahuri et se retourna vers Komui qui avait par on ne sait quel miracle, déjà ramené le tableau des scores jusqu'ici.

« POURQUOI ÇA ?! » hurla-t-il, ses deux mains levées.

« Tu as posé tes yeux sur ma belle Lenalee ! Range-les ou je crève ton dernier œil valide ! » l'avertit Komui en le désignant du bout de sa tapette à mouches.

La jeune Lenalee qui portait pourtant un maillot de bain une pièce très sobre épousant joliment ses formes, leva les yeux au ciel. Son frère n'était pas possible. Elle l'avait pourtant prévenu quand elle était sortie de ses quartiers et que Komui l'attendait, les bras chargés de tenues de plongées diverses afin qu'elle puisse cacher aux pervers les parties de son corps découvert par le maillot qu'elle portait actuellement.

Désormais, le couloir menant à la chambre de la Chinoise en question portait l'empreinte du visage de Komui Lee imprégné dans le mur.

« Si tu continues, je refuse de participer à la prochaine épreuve. Tu peux déjà nous ajouter un point, » l'avertit durement Lenalee.

« C'est pour ton bien ! » riposta son frère en serrant les poings avec détermination.

« Tu insinues donc que je ne sais pas me débrouiller toute seule ? » ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard incisif.

Komui déglutit et fit ensuite mine de chasser les mouches.

« Je suis très sérieux. Je ne sais pas nager. »

Allen jeta un regard intrigué vers le commanda Reever qui avait dit ces mots, accoudé à l'épaule de Johnny Gill.

« Donc en gros si on te pousse dans l'eau, tu meurs ? » se moqua Timothy qui semblait avoir été très intéressé par l'histoire.

« C'est à peu près ça. »

Le scientifique à l'expression de nature blasée, paraissait livide et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient encore plus prononcés. Avait-il subi un traumatisme étant jeune ? Ou n'avait-il jamais appris à nager du tout du tout.

Un sourire sournois se dessina sur les lèvres d'Allen Walker qui fut prêt à parier que les Chimpanzés Intelligents ne seront pas le duo à remporter tous les points cette fois-ci.

« Très bien, on a donc sept minutes pour t'apprendre à nager, » nota Link en refermant la montre à gousset qu'il rangea dans sa veste blanche.

Le petit groupe autour de lui lui lança de bien drôle de regard.

« Poussez-le à l'eau, » ajouta Link qui retira avec élégance sa veste impeccablement repassée.

« _Pardon_ ? » s'écria en cœur Reever, Johnny et Gigi.

Une minute après, Reever avait été dépouillé de sa blouse blanche pour être poussé dans l'eau du lac tout habillé, et Link suivit de Johnny vinrent lui donner quelques cours de nage de dernière minutes.

O

« Si je coule, que quelqu'un me vienne en aide, » se lamenta Reever debout près de la rive du lac, cette fois-ci, ayant l'équipement adéquat à la nage.

Le commandant de la section scientifique n'avait définitivement pas menti, Allen qui était venu donner un petit coup de main pour éviter la noyade certaine de Reever pendant les six minutes d'apprentissage avait noté qu'il coulait comme une pierre dès qu'on le lâchait.

« Je suis un plutôt bon nageur, je te ferais prendre de l'avance, » lui assura l'inspecteur du Central qui se tenait droit à côté de lui, les cheveux attachés fermement sur le dessus de son crâne pour ne pas bloquer sa vision durant la nage.

Malgré la défaite écrasante qui planait juste au-dessus de leur tête, Link ne paraissait pas plus paniqué que cela, la victoire lui importait peu, réellement. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des Poulets Gracieux et Pigeons Colériques qui feraient tout pour obtenir la victoire qui semblait ouvrir ses portes pour cette huitième épreuve.

« Je répète, l'utilisation d'Innocence équivaut à zéro point, » énonça Komui qui portait désormais avec lui une petite ombrelle pour protéger sa douce peau du soleil.

La plupart des équipes s'étaient préparées près de la rive. Il suffisait de partir en ligne droite afin de toucher le bord de la seconde rive et repartir au sens inverse sans perdre de temps, et permettre à son partenaire de plonger à son tour.

Allongé sur un hamac près de la rive d'en face, se trouvait Tiedoll, cocktail fruité en main, crayon de croquis dans la seconde, ainsi que son golem, tous deux ayant pour mission de vérifier que chaque participant ne trichait pas et atteignait la bordure de terre.

Alors que Komui pensa que toutes les équipes étaient prêtes, il entendit finalement deux voix s'élever, bien plus sourdes que les autres, et en quand il repéra les fautifs, il n'en fut même pas étonné.

« Fais pas ton enfant, tu y vas après moi, et tâche de ne pas tout faire foirer lors du second voyage, » faisait Allen, bras croisés contre son torse nu.

« _Fais pas l'enfant,_ tu dis ? Qui est-ce qui me gonfle depuis tout à l'heure pour partir le premier ?! » crachait Kanda rouge de couleur –ce qui était un indice conséquent pour comprendre que leur dispute ne venait pas de débuter-.

« Moi aussi je te ferais prendre de l'avance, t'en fais pas. »

« Arrête ça ! Je sens que j'vais être obligé de mettre les bouchées doubles après toi parce que monsieur la _Pousse de Soja_ aura perdu un temps précieux lors de la première traversée ! »

« Déjà de un, arrête de juger avant de voir, et de deux, c'est ALLEN ! »

L'ombrelle repliée que les deux hommes sentir rencontrer l'arrière de leurs crânes avec douleur acide les aidèrent à redescendre sur terre, et Komui se racla la gorge derrière eux.

« Pouvons-nous commencer ? Nous n'attendons plus que vous, » dit-il en rouvrant le pare-soleil d'une main agile. « Et puis, vous êtes à deux doigts d'obtenir un point en moins. »

D'un coup d'œil, Lavi de son côté remarqua avec exaspération qu'un « -1 » marquait le tableau blanc et suivait le nom de leur groupe. Voilà donc pourquoi Bak l'envoyait balader depuis tout à l'heure.

« Vous avez dix secondes pour vous mettre d'accord, » ajouta Komui à l'adresse des Pigeons Colériques.

En plus de cela, le golem noir qui avait suivi le Grand Intendant décompta les dix secondes au sein de son œil unique.

« Vas-y en premier, je m'occuperais de rattraper ton retard, » bougonna Kanda en évitant soigneusement le regard satisfait de son partenaire.

Ainsi, chaque équipe se plaça près de la rive, positionnée de sorte à ce que leurs plongeons puissent leur apporter le plus d'accélération.

« Hum que de beaux garçons que je vois là, » s'extasia tout bas Brigitte Fey, l'aide personnelle de Komui depuis un temps déjà.

D'un coup d'œil furtif, Allen put voir un Link parfaitement confiant et une Miranda angoissée comme pas deux. Plus loin, Bak qui était placé non loin de Lenalee, lui lançait des regards discrets, le rouge aux joues. Le blond allait surement être déstabilisé par la jeune femme nageant non loin de lui –et de la grâce de ses mouvements-. Les seules personnes étant des menaces étaient donc Link et Lenalee.

Et ce n'étaient pas n'importe qui.

« À vos marques. Prêt. Et c'est parti ! » résonna la voix de Komui Lee à travers les golems qui parsemaient la foule derrière les nageurs.

Link et Lenalee plongèrent avec finesse et détalèrent comme le vent. Allen suivit le pas, loin d'être aussi performant que les deux autres, mais parvint à prendre rapidement de la vitesse. Son protecteur et la jeune femme l'entourait, l'un à gauche, l'autre à droite, et l'eau cristalline lui permit de percevoir la tracée de Lenalee.

Son parcours était semblable à ses mouvements dans les airs, et Allen en fut éberlué, mais aussi, admiratif. Sans réfléchir davantage, il tenta de suivre la vitesse de son amie et nagea encore plus vite.

« Ma petite Lenalee est en tête pour le moment ! » s'exclama Komui qui commentait la course, perché sur l'une des branches, armé de ses jumelles.

La jeune femme revint près de la rive et sa main délicate mais ferme vint se presser contre le rebord et Noise Marie plongea à son tour, éclaboussant Kanda par la même occasion. Mais le kendoka restait hautement concentré, tout de même surpris par la performance du petit Moyashi. Il était en seconde position pour le moment. Il avait beau être après Lenalee –et ça n'étonnait personne- et aux talons de Link, mais Kanda ne pensait pas que le jeune garçon puisse se mouvoir si rapidement dans l'eau.

« Kanda ! » appela donc Allen dès que sa main maudite eut agrippée la terre meuble du rebord du lac.

Le kendoka sortit soudainement de ses pensées, alarmé par le fait qu'il avait pendant l'espace d'une seconde, fait dériver son esprit alors qu'il était en pleine compétition, et plongea avec aisance.

Allen se hissa sur le rebord, le souffle court et resta un instant agenouillé sur l'herbe chaude tout en vérifiant le reste des participants autour de lui.

Link qui était pourtant arrivé une seconde après lui, se tenait proche d'un Reever pâle qui fixait l'eau comme si cette dernière allait se matérialiser en forme de monstre et l'avaler dans la seconde.

« Allez, essaie. On est une bonne centaine pour venir te repêcher si jamais tu venais à couler, » lui promit Link, le regard déterminé.

Le commandant pria Dieu, toutes les Innocences et toutes autres divinités d'autres religions alentour, et se décida donc à sauter. Le plat qu'il fit en rencontrant l'eau dut être douloureux, mais la tête de Reever qui émergea de l'eau portait à croire qu'il était toujours en vie. Ses amis de la section scientifique se mirent à crier son nom afin de l'encourager.

« Bak je vais t'assassiner ! » hurlait Lavi qui se tenait toujours debout près de la rive, sa main autour de sa bouche pour faire porter sa voix. « Lenalee n'est plus dans l'eau, tu peux nager droit maintenant ! »

Fort heureusement, Komui était bien trop occupé à féliciter la jeune femme après avoir regagné la terre ferme pour entendre les dires du lapin.

Allen finit donc par reporter son regard vers le lac, et remarqua que Kanda avait presque atteint la rive, Noise Marie sur ses talons. Le kendoka lui avait pourtant dit que son ami avait beau être endurant, la vitesse n'était pas son fort, et il espéra qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Le maudit retint son souffle en percevant Krory nager à vive allure qui allait bientôt les rejoindre et Lavi tenter de toutes ses forces à reprendre la main du challenge. Compressant sa mâchoire dans l'angoisse et serrant les poings avec force, Allen concentra son regard vers Kanda.

 _Allez, allez… Tes muscles ne servent pas qu'à faire la belle décoration, si ?_

Timcany perché sur le crâne humide de son maître, tenait fermement entre ses petites mains les mèches de cheveux blancs d'Allen, anxieux.

Puis, la main de Kanda vint frapper le rebord de la rive.

« Nous avons un vainqueur ! » cria Komui dans son mégaphone. « Acclamez Allen Walker et Yû Kanda ! »

Ayant sorti la tête de l'eau à temps pour entendre cette bonne nouvelle, Kanda laissa échapper un sourire satisfait. Cependant, la réaction d'Allen ayant été mis sous pression constante, fut tout autre.

« On a enfin gagné ! » s'égosilla Allen en sautant délibérément sur le kendoka toujours dans l'eau claire du lac.

Dans l'impact, les mains du maudit vinrent se presser contre les épaules nues du plus âgé afin d'emmener son corps avec lui dans le fond limpide de l'eau fraiche. Kanda râla quelque chose mais seules des bulles chatouillèrent le visage du blandin situé au-dessus de lui, au large sourire victorieux.

Le dos de Kanda fut rapide à rejoindre le fond du lac. Les sons des golems et les cris d'encouragement semblaient n'être plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et à présent que les bulles d'air ne brouillaient plus sa vue, il put distinguer clairement le visage du garçon au-dessus de lui.

Ses mains étaient toujours contre ses épaules, mais à cet instant, c'était bien le cadet des soucis du kendoka qui se sentit soudain tiré hors du monde réel, englobé quelque part loin dans toute cette masse d'eau. C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus que ce jeune Exorciste agaçant aux yeux pétillants cendrés et au sourire éclatant.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Kanda perçut le temps d'arrêt chez Allen aussi qui avait à présent ses yeux perdus dans les siens.

Mais une ombre dans le coin de leurs yeux les alerta tous les deux et en tournant la tête, ils aperçurent Timcanpy dans l'eau avec eux qui nageait tranquillement à l'aide de ses ailes et qui semblait les scruter rigoureusement.

Sous cette révélation, Allen manqua de s'étouffer par l'eau qu'il avala sous le choc et il s'empressa de remonter la surface, non sans offrir au torse de Kanda un beau coup de pied afin d'obtenir le plus d'accélération possible.

Kanda vit soudain rouge et remonta lui aussi après avoir agrippé Timcanpy sans douceur. S'il avait enregistré quoi que ce soit, ça serait sa fin.

Quand les poumons du Japonais se remplirent d'air une fois le crâne hors de l'eau, Allen toussait bruyamment, retenu sur le rebord à l'aide de son coude pressé contre la rive. Timcanpy quant à lui ne perdit pas de temps, et mordit la main de son tortionnaire pour se dépêtrer de sa patte et fila comme le vent se réfugier derrière Lenalee.

« Vous avez mené une belle bataille, » fit la jeune femme en question qui se pencha, un genou au sol pour tendre une main vers Kanda.

La main de la jeune femme fut finalement agrippée par celle du kendoka et elle l'aida à le hisser sur la terre ferme. Elle cacha donc sa surprise, ne s'attendant pas réellement à ce que son ami accepte sa paume, mais Kanda paraissait plus préoccupé par le blandin qui lui aussi avait été tiré hors de l'eau par Noise Marie.

Cette proximité inattendue et les sensations qui l'avaient frappées une fois sous l'eau avec Allen l'avaient dérouté. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois, ce genre de sentiments brûlants l'avaient plus d'une fois frappé après l'affaire d'Alma, mais à aujourd'hui, c'était bien la première fois qu'il était conscient que chez le maudit aussi, il se passait définitivement quelque chose.

Passant une main quelque peu nerveuse dans ses cheveux afin de reprendre contenance, il remarqua soudain que ses mèches n'étaient plus attachées comme précédemment.

« T'as pété mon élastique à cheveux, Moyashi ! » l'accusa soudain Kanda en serrant le poing.

Mais le pauvre Allen subissait encore une toux douloureuse, là soupesé par Marie qui tapait l'arrière de son dos pour l'aider à cracher l'eau qui gênait ses poumons.

Puis, Allen se rendit compte du brouhaha autour de lui. Il entendit son nom être acclamé, et sa vision se posa enfin sur ses amis qui l'entouraient, le félicitant pour cette victoire méritée.

Il apprit par la suite qu'à mi chemin du parcours, Reever avait paniqué et avait tenté de rebrousser chemin, mais ça s'était mal passé. Le pauvre homme avait été secouru aussitôt par Link et à présent, Reever était étendu sur l'herbe chaude, paupières closes et expression dépité, à se faire sécher au soleil. Le groupe n'avait rapporté qu'un point.

À côté de ça, Lenalee et Marie obtinrent la seconde place, Krory et Timothy la troisième place, Bak et Lavi la quatrième et enfin, Miranda et Johnny la sixième –chacun des deux n'ayant jamais nagé plus qu'il n'en fallait dans leur vie.

Les scores furent inscrits sans attendre, et Lavi pesta tout bas en remarquant que Komui n'avait pas oublié son point en moins.

 **Tableau des scores**

Les Chimpanzés Intelligents : 31 points

Les Léopards Mystérieux : 30 points

Les Ours Vigoureux : 23 points

Les Pigeons Colériques : 22 points

Les Araignées Silencieuses : 19 points

Les Poulets Gracieux : 18 points

Dans le jardin principal qu'avait regagné la foule pour la neuvième épreuve, Allen récupéra la chemise qu'il avait pliée soigneusement et déposée sur une chaise, pour ainsi l'enfiler pensivement.

Ce qui s'était déroulé dans le lac l'avait lui aussi fortement marqué. C'était fou de penser qu'à l'air libre, une proximité comme celle-là les en aurait fait venir aux mains. Mais à cet instant, protégé par toute cette eau, ils avaient tous deux baissé leurs gardes. Toutefois, une crainte planait et torturait les entrailles du blandin qui poussa un long soupir tout en passant son ruban rouge autour de sa nuque.

Il espérait vivement que Kanda, après ça, ne se mette pas à l'éviter comme la peste. Ce serait tout lui, tiens.

« Lâche ça, Moyashi, » fit soudain une voix à sa gauche.

Allen rouvrit brutalement les yeux, pris de court, et le ruban qu'il commençait à nouer machinalement fila à travers ses doigts. Quand il pivota son crâne vers Kanda, il aperçut le bout de tissu entre les mains du bretteur qui commençait déjà à ramener ses propres cheveux en arrière.

« C'est pour encore une fois m'avoir fait perdre mon élastique, » ajouta Kanda sans une once d'émotion qui aurait énervé Allen si ce dernier ne venait pas de faire une action totalement inconcevable.

En effet, le maudit resta un instant comme deux ronds de flanc à observer son homologue masculin nouer son propre ruban autour de ses mèches sombres d'une main experte et il espéra avec crainte acide que les rougeurs sur ses joues n'étaient pas visibles.

« La première fois c'était pas moi, » marmonna Allen en détournant prestement les yeux, faisant mine d'être désintéressé par la situation.

« Rappelle-moi qui a tourné cette foutue vanne d'eau ? »

Les situations incongrues qui s'enchainaient depuis le petit matin n'épargnaient pas le cœur du pauvre Allen qui avait l'impression de parodier la gentille Miranda Lotto. Il mit son manque de répartie sous le compte de l'emballement de son organe vital et partit rapidement rejoindre Lavi face au tableau.

Komui était déjà hissé sur son estrade, ombrelle ouverte contre l'épaule, seconde main entourant sa tasse de café habituelle.

« La neuvième épreuve est sur le point de débuter ! » appela-t-il plus fort pour compenser le manque de son mégaphone.

Kanda arrivait lui aussi jusqu'à l'attroupement quand Komui continua.

« C'est une petite épreuve qui saura mettre à profit votre habilité et votre ingénierie. »

Allen oublia pendant un temps le discours de Komui pour lancer un regard discret vers l'emplacement du kendoka. Ses yeux perçants restaient rivés vers le Chinois surexcité par la caféine et heureusement ne remarqua pas qu'Allen scrutait, attendri, le ruban dans ses cheveux.

« Il y a cinq papiers, » compléta Komui en désignant du bout de son ombrelle les six tables devant l'estrade. « Une personne du duo désignée se chargera de produire des avions en papier et le second se chargera de tirer ledit avion dans les cerceaux accrochés derrière vous ! »

Les réactions furent hétérogènes. Johnny Gill parut être le plus enjoué par la nouvelle et Kanda fut pris d'exaspération soudaine.

« Si l'avion n'a pas traversé le cerceau, recommencez, » termina Komui, index levé. « La première équipe à avoir visé juste les cinq fois obtiendra les fameux six points. »

Ce fut ainsi que chaque équipe se retrouva autour d'une des tables, là où trônaient cinq feuilles de couleurs différentes. Cette fois-ci, Les Pigeons Colériques sentaient leur victoire beaucoup moins assurée. Y'avait pas à dire, les épreuves de Komui côtoyaient tous types de disciplines, il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

« Tu plies, je tire, » déclara Allen d'un ton sans appel.

La tête que tira Kanda à cet instant précis annonçait à tous la couleur. Une nouvelle chamaillerie allait débuter autour de cette table.

« _Tu_ plies, _je_ tire. J'sais pas comment plier un foutu avion et ça m'intéresse pas, » trancha-t-il sous le même ton.

« T'es Japonais, tu devrais en connaître un rayon sur l'origami ! » l'accusa le blandin pris d'un soudain élan d'effroi.

Certes, il savait comment produire une grue, une souris, et même un lion en origami, -merci ses années au cirque- mais un avion… Il n'en avait pas la moindre petite idée.

« C'est quoi ce préjugé débile ?! » s'emporta Kanda en plaquant furieusement ses mains contre la nappe pastelle.

« Je suis adroit au tir, tu sais, » insista le blandin.

« Et comment tu tires si t'as pas d'avion, abruti ! »

Mais si on tendait l'oreille, il était comique de constater que ce n'était pas le seul groupe à avoir quelques soucis techniques avant le début de l'épreuve de vol.

« Avec ton œil en moins, ta perception des profondeurs est altérée, tu vas lancer à côté ! » criait Bak Chan qui refusait de laisser le second rôle à son partenaire.

« Oui mais je ne sais pas non plus faire d'avions en papier ! » répéta Lavi en se grattant nerveusement la joue.

« Improvise ! C'est bien ce que vous faites souvent vous, Exorcistes ! »

Résultats des courses, ce fut Allen qui se planta sur une chaise devant les feuilles de papier et Bak qui fit de même. Kanda et Lavi restèrent debout près de la table à analyser les cerceaux en fer accrochés aux branches d'arbre. Il n'était pas difficile de viser quand on était adroit, mais tout reposait sur la création de l'avion en papier.

« Viens pas pleurer, » avertit Bak Chan à l'adresse du borgne.

Puis, Komui vint siffler le début de l'épreuve et la première ligne s'empara des feuilles colorées. Timothy avait le coup de main, pliant sans réfléchir les premières feuilles. Lenalee et Reever tous deux semblaient avoir la même expérience, produisant les avions sans trop de difficultés. Bak et Allen recommencèrent plus d'une fois, créant de tout nouveaux concepts, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de comment procéder. Mais visiblement, le blond paraissait plus doué que le blanc.

Et Johnny… Johnny était rapide, précis et imperturbable si bien que Miranda fut prise d'un temps d'arrêt, émerveillée par la maitrise du jeune scientifique. Ce fut donc la première à obtenir un avion et à se tourner vers son cerceau.

Totalement paniquée, Miranda trembla de tous ses membres. Et si jamais elle visait mal et réduisait à néant les efforts de son partenaire ?

« Garde bien ta main élevée quand tu lances l'avion, » lui conseilla donc Johnny en levant le pouce, tout sourire.

La jeune femme déglutit donc et répondit à son sourire, puis se retourna et tira en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Et quelle ne fut pas sa gaieté lorsque l'origami volant fila telle une flèche au centre même du cerceau et quand le golem de son équipe valida le point.

Elle sauta de joie et ce fut un signal suffisant pour que Kanda se réveille lui aussi.

« Oï, Moyashi, il vient ton avion ? » le poussa-t-il en se retournant vers lui.

La première feuille qu'avait utilisée Allen avait été pliée et repliée une bonne centaine de fois au vu des traces sur celle-ci que le maudit tentant de lisser, découragé.

« Change de feuille ! » le pressa le Japonais, au comble du désespoir.

« Si je te fais un dragon, tu penses que tu seras capable de viser le cerceau ? » lui dit Allen de façon penaude.

« Et accroître nos chances de perdre un point ? NON ! » fut la réponse nette d'un Kanda agacé. « Et puis… Tu me dis que tu ne sais pas faire un avion, mais un dragon, _vas-y que j't'en fais un_ ! T'es pas sérieux ! »

Derrière lui, certains golems accordaient des points aux autres équipes, mais Kanda refusait d'en prendre conscience. Il attendait son avion.

Lorsque Lavi s'empara de son premier avion, Komui annonça la victoire des Araignées Silencieuses.

« Déjà ?! » s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers l'équipe en question.

« On demande à quoi tu passes ton temps au boulot, » nota Reever à l'adresse de Johnny.

Johnny et Miranda avaient sauté dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et produisait une danse de la victoire pour le moins étrange. Mais le rouquin se ravisa bien vite et se tint droit devant le cerceau, puis visa, langue entre ses dents.

De toutes ses forces, il lança le drôle d'avion que lui avait fait prestement Bak, mais l'objet volant vint se planter dans un arbre situé à quelques centimètres du cercle.

« Tu te fiches de moi ! » lui hurla Bak en manquant de renverser la table.

« Euh… Je crois que ton avion est fichu… » ricana nerveusement le futur Bookman en suivant des yeux l'avion qui retomba finalement dans l'herbe, totalement tordu.

Allen de son côté, venait de produire son tout premier avion et il était plutôt fier du résultat.

« T'as vu ça, Bakanda, » s'enjoua le blandin en déposant son œuvre sur la table. « Il a des ailes de faucon et une tête coq. »

« Qu'importe, » fut la réponse de son partenaire qui récupéra sans douceur l'origami rose.

Allen sentit un petit pincement au cœur en voyant sa création être malmenée de la sorte, mais Kanda l'ignora et se plaça devant le cerceau. Il soupesa d'une main le pliage, jaugea la distance, et finit par le lancer.

La trajectoire de cet avion pour le moins étrange suivit un arc de cercle parfait, et vint s'écraser dans l'herbe à à peine un mètre de Kanda dont une veine vint palpiter contre son crâne.

« Tes ailes de faucon tu sais où tu peux de te les mettre ! » lui cria Kanda en se retournant vers Allen qui levait ses mains en signe de reddition.

« Faut apprendre à lancer aussi, Kanda. »

La seconde équipe à remporter la victoire fut Reever et Link –le blond ayant un don particulier pour les lancés de parchemins et de couteaux- ce qui n'étonna personne, suivi de près par Timothy et Krory.

« Tes putains d'avions ne veulent pas avancer plus de dix centimètres ! » faisait la voix de Kanda quelque part dans les jardins.

« Tu les lances mal aussi ! » répondait Allen non loin de lui.

Au plus grand des hasards, Bak et Lavi parvinrent à obtenir la quatrième place, et le rouquin mis cela sur la bénédiction divine.

« Et c'est quoi cette chose… ? » marmonna finalement Kanda qui osait à peine toucher le nouvel avion qu'avait posé Allen devant lui.

« Une sorte de panda volant… ? » tenta Allen, en riant jaune.

Malgré la concertation du kendoka qui récupéra l'origami ridicule pour un nouvel essai, Allen fut presque sûr qu'il put capter un tout petit –mais vraiment tout petit- sourire amusé.

Mais Komui qui hurlait la fin des épreuves le tira hors de sa douce rêverie et il comprit donc que lui et Kanda étaient derniers. Comme au bon vieux temps, tiens.

 **Tableau des scores**

Les Chimpanzés Intelligents : 36 points

Les Léopards Mystérieux : 32 points

Les Ours Vigoureux : 27 points

Les Araignées Silencieuses : 25 points

Les Pigeons Colériques : 23 points

Les Poulets Gracieux : 21 points

* * *

 _Quand j'étais petite en colo', cette épreuve de pliage existait belle et bien, et c'était de vraies barres xD_

 _Il ne reste plus que trois épreuves, qui seront inclus dans deux ou trois chapitres, donc on s'approche de la fin !_

 _Avez-vous aimez ?_

 _Ciaou !_


	6. Goût et Musique

**Récapitulatif des équipes**

Allen et Kanda : Les Pigeons Colériques

Lenalee et Marie : Les Léopards Mystérieux

Lavi et Bak : Les Poulets Gracieux

Reever et Link : Les Chimpanzés Intelligents

Johnny et Miranda : Les Araignées Silencieuses

Timothy et Krory : Les Ours Vigoureux

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 6  
 **Goût et Musique  
** _-''-_

 **Tableau des scores**

Les Chimpanzés Intelligents : 36 points

Les Léopards Mystérieux : 32 points

Les Ours Vigoureux : 27 points

Les Araignées Silencieuses : 25 points

Les Pigeons Colériques : 23 points

Les Poulets Gracieux : 21 points

« Nous ne sommes pas restés très longtemps en quatrième place, dis donc… » remarqua Allen, désabusé.

Il ne restait plus que trois épreuves, ils n'avaient donc plus le droit à l'erreur même si la pensée de pouvoir un jour obtenir la première place semblait être un bien lointain rêve. Leur groupe et celui de Lavi était positionné en trop basse position pour espérer un quelconque renversement de situation favorable pour eux.

Et Kanda semblait se faire la même remarque, quelque part dans son coin. Mais pour lui, il était hors de question que Lavi le distance. Il préférait voir un Akuma niveau 4 débarquer dans le jardin plutôt que d'avoir à faire au sourire idiot et arrogant du borgne.

« Je vois qu'il est déjà seize heures, c'est donc parfait, » nota Komui après un bref regard vers les aiguilles de l'horloge présente sur le grand bâtiment principal derrière lui. « Il est donc temps d'entamer la dixième épreuve. »

Les traqueurs qui avaient délaissé leurs vestes beiges suite à la chaleur, retirèrent les nappes dissimulant ce qui trônait sur les tables de jardin. À nouveau, tout un tas de plats, pots, fruits et desserts y ornaient le meuble, néanmoins, cette fois-ci, Allen au ventre qui gargouillait depuis l'épreuve de natation, sentit un espoir ardent s'emparer de son âme.

 _Génial, cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne !_ pensa-t-il, le poing serré.

« Vos papilles gustatives vont être mises à rude épreuve, » continua donc Komui qui s'éventait à présent avec une tapette à mouche dans une main et un rapport de mission dans l'autre.

« _Rude épreuve_ … ? » répéta Miranda, loin d'être rassurée.

Le petit groupe d'Exorcistes/Scientifiques/Corbeaux lança des regards dubitatifs vers les mets qui à première vue, paraissaient délicieux. Alors cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas de vitesse, mais de saveur. C'était bien là le problème.

« Je refuse. Qui sait ce qu'il a pu ajouter pour piéger les plats et aliments ! » contra aussitôt Bak ses bras croisés devant lui comme pour exorciser un mal potentiel émanant du Grand Intendant.

« Pour une fois, je n'ai pas touché à la nourriture, notre cuisiner adoré peut en témoigner, » s'enquit simplement Komui, en désignant du bout de sa tapette à mouche, Jeryy qui ajoutait une touche finale sur le dessert d'un des gâteaux.

Le cuisinier en question leur adressa à tous un petit salut de la main après avoir déposé la jolie cerise au-dessus du dessert qui paraissait savoureux, et le ventre d'Allen gargouilla de plus belle.

« T'as pas intérêt à foirer cette fois-ci, » crut bon de l'alerter Kanda d'une voix plate à l'adresse du maudit qui avait plaqué ses deux mains contre son ventre hurlant de famine.

« Impossible, » lui assura le blandin.

Komui surpris Allen en arrivant juste derrière lui pour attacher autour de son crâne un bandana rouge qui bloqua sa vue, puis sans attendre, le Chinois pressa ses mains contre les épaules de l'Exorciste pour l'assoir vivement sur la chaise la plus proche. Coupé de son sens le plus précieux, Allen déglutit, n'ayant pas réellement confiance en Komui aux mains enclavées un peu trop fort autour de ses épaules.

« Cinq aliments seront proposés au premier du duo, » Komui annonça les règles en observant scrupuleusement chacun des participants. « Une fois qu'il les aura tous deviner, ça sera au second de prendre sa place. Un aliment non trouvé équivaudra à un handicap de quinze secondes avant de pouvoir reprendre le jeu. »

Allen sentit les mains de Komui lâcher ses épaules, et il parut soudain plus détendu. De plus, les règles étaient vraiment trop simples, rien n'allait pouvoir l'arrêter, il n'avait plus qu'à compter sur son coéquipier pour terminer la course après lui.

Kanda quant à lui, observait d'un œil critique tous les plats qui s'offraient à eux sur la table, et il devait se l'avouer, il ne connaissait pas la moitié des noms des mets entreposés là. Était-il le seul dans ce cas-là ?

« Celui ou celle n'ayant pas les yeux bandés va pouvoir choisir l'aliment à faire deviner à son coéquipier, » crut bon d'ajouter Komui qui s'assit tranquillement sur le fauteuil qu'on lui avait ramené de son bureau. « Et ceux aux yeux bandés, pas touche aux aliments, c'est clair ? »

En voyant son ami Noise Marie prendre une petite cuillère de gélatine, Kanda comprit avec horreur qu'il allait devoir nourrir le Moyashi de la même manière. Suivant cette révélation douloureuse, Komui annonça le début de la dixième épreuve et Allen le pressa en tapant vivement sur la table.

« Je te donnerais pas la becquée ! » s'insurgea Kanda.

« Mais c'est le jeu ! Kanda, fais un effort ! »

« J'ai déjà fait bien trop d'efforts de politesse depuis le début de cette journée infernale ! »

Et pourtant, résigné, le kendoka finit par tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir près d'Allen et piqua une fourchette totalement au hasard dans un petit morceau circulaire de chair beige sable dont il ne connaissait fichtrement pas la provenance.

« Ouvre la bouche, » lui ordonna ensuite Kanda sans attendre.

Allen se laissa donc faire, et à peine eut-il croqué vivement dans la fourchette que Kanda retira aussitôt, ses papilles gustatives s'éveillèrent et il avala d'une traite !

« Noix de Saint Jaques ! » cria-t-il en manquant de frapper Timcanpy dans le processus suite à son agitation à l'aveugle.

« Noix de Saint-quoi… ? » marmonna Kanda, abasourdi.

Par la suite, Kanda avait beau opter pour les aliments les plus incongrus qu'il avait vus jusque-là, le maudit parvenait à répertorier le mets dans la seconde. Allen fut donc le tout premier à conclure la première manche.

« C'est à toi, Kanda ! » s'empressa de lâcher le maudit en retirant le bandeau rouge qui ébouriffa ses cheveux par la même occasion.

Beaucoup moins assuré que durant l'épreuve précédente, Kanda prit la place d'Allen et noua le bandana autour de son crâne. Fort heureusement, Allen avait su leur faire gagner du temps.

« Allez, on ouvre grand. Une bouchée pour maman, » sourit Allen qui avait préféré choisir ce qu'il y avait de plus simple sur cette table.

« Tais-t-… ! »

Mais Allen réussit sans mal à lui faire gober cette chose sucrée qui offrit un frisson désagréable le long du corps du kendoka. Le sucre ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Il mit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas recracher cette texture étrange à la figure de son coéquipier.

Ça pouvait être n'importe quoi. Un gâteau, un fruit, un bonbon, mais étant de nature peu curieux en ce qui concernait la nourriture en général –ne jurant que par les soba- il ne saurait que dire.

« Alors ? » insista Allen qui engloutissait un plat de nouilles sans lâcher le kendoka des yeux.

« J'en ai… aucune idée, sérieusement, » finit par dire le concerné après avoir avalé avec difficulté cette bien étrange texture sucrée.

« Prends un autre morceau- . »

« Tu pourrais me faire avaler le plat entier, ça ne changerait rien, » coupa net Kanda entre ses dents.

« C'est pas un plat, bon sang… »

Le golem qui survolait leur table bipa de façon sonore et une croix rouge marqua son œil, puis un compte à rebours de la pénalité débuta. Les épaules du maudit s'affaissèrent.

« Brillant, on a quinze secondes à tuer maintenant, » ronchonna Allen qui imaginait très mal la suite.

Comment avait-il pu être incapable de reconnaitre une pêche ? Il aurait au moins pu sortir un fruit au hasard, mais non, ce têtu n'avait même pas essayé de réfléchir un peu.

Pour le second aliment, il tenta une approche plus simple. Il plongea une cuillère dans le couscous apetissant et intima à son coéquipier d'ouvrir la bouche. Et à nouveau, il fit chou blanc.

« Comment tu peux ne pas reconnaitre de la semoule ?! Rien qu'à la texture, c'était gratuit ! » s'exaspéra Allen alors que le compte à rebours reprenait pour paralyser leur traversée.

« J'en ai jamais mangé, figure-toi ! »

« Tu plaisantes ! »

Lavi de son côté, jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la table des Pigeons Colériques qui stagnaient dangereusement.

« Au moins ces quinze secondes de temps additionnel ne sont pas perdues pour tout le monde… » ricana-t-il, amusé par leur chamaillerie incessante, qu'importe la situation.

La première équipe à remporter les six points fut celle de Timothy et Krory, le jeune Exorciste aux cheveux bleus étant un très gros mangeur comme le Walker. Néanmoins, leur victoire ne semblait pas faire d'effet sur Kanda qui était incapable de reconnaitre le moindre aliment qui ne se rapprochait pas de près à des pâtes.

« _T'as pas intérêt à foirer_ … » répéta Allen au comble du désespoir, sa main tenant une cuillère de mousse au chocolat qui tremblait dangereusement. « Tu parlais à ta propre personne, c'est ça ? »

« Tu taches encore une fois mon visage avec je ne sais quelle crème ou sauce, je te mords ! » l'avertit Kanda qui avait toujours les yeux bandés bien que ça le démangeait de retirer ce bandana pour remettre le Moyashi à sa place.

Les deux hommes enregistrèrent soudain que la seconde équipe à remporter les cinq points n'était autre que Lavi et Bak. Et ça, ce n'était pas tolérable.

À la bonne heure, Kanda devina qu'il s'agissait d'une mousse au chocolat. C'était bien le premier aliment qui leur offrait une bonne réponse. Mais Allen savait qu'il y avait encore du chemin à faire.

« Terminé ! » hurlèrent par la suite Johnny et Miranda à l'unisson, bras droit levé.

Allen chercha vainement un plat comparable à des soba sur la table, mais bien évidemment, rien ne semblait être analogue au plat si routinier de son partenaire. Dans un coin de l'esprit, il eut presque envie de lui faire goûter un piment bien fort, au moins, il saurait instantanément de quoi il s'agissait.

Mais préférant ne pas perdre de temps dans une future bataille, Allen opta pour une cuillère de petit pois. Il fit gober cette portion sans douceur au kendoka qui envoya son poing droit dans la joue du maudit, n'ayant nullement besoin de sa vue pour sentir où se trouvait l'autre idiot.

Juste après, un goût détestable vint éclater dans la bouche de Kanda.

« Guuuh, c'est quoi cette viande ! » s'exclama-t-il, dégouté.

Et après, ceux qui lui servaient d'ami s'étonnaient qu'il préférait garder une certaine routine au niveau de ses repas ?

« C'est pas de la viande, Bakanda ! » l'attaqua Allen tout en se frottant sa joue endolorie. « Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! »

À peine eut-il dit ces mots que Lenalee et Marie terminèrent l'épreuve, suivit de sans plus tarder, Link et Reever. Allen ne put s'enjouer à la remarque que les deux premières équipes du classement n'obtenaient que peu de points suite à cette dixième épreuve, puisque lui et Kanda terminait encore une fois derniers.

Kanda ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, retira son bandana et s'empara d'un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite pour faire disparaitre le goût de ces aliments honteux qu'avait osé lui faire avaler son coéquipier aux épaules affaissées de désespoir. Lui qui avait si bien mené la première partie de l'épreuve, quelle frustration.

« Tu n'as que les soba à la bouche. Aux deux sens du terme… »

 **Tableau des scores**

Les Chimpanzés Intelligents : 38 points

Les Léopards Mystérieux : 35 points

Les Ours Vigoureux : 33 points

Les Araignées Silencieuses : 29 points

Les Poulets Gracieux : 26 points

Les Pigeons Colériques : 24 points

O

« Bon. Nous revoilà en dernière position… »

Deux épreuves étaient restantes désormais, et Allen Walker se demandait sérieusement comment ils allaient procéder pour rattraper les équipes aux premières places.

Durant la pause qui s'installa entre les deux épreuves, permettant à tous de pouvoir se faire éclater la panse grâce aux plats que Jeryy ajoutait en plus sur les tables rondes, Allen profita pour se goinfrer et Kanda s'installa à l'ombre d'un arbre, adossé au tronc frais.

La joie battait de son plein devant lui, et le kendoka ferma un instant les yeux et ignora le brouhaha ambiant pour méditer un peu, mais ce fut sans compter sur son maître qui vint jusqu'à lui,

Kanda entrouvrit un œil pour étudier Tiedoll, mais à son grand étonnement, son maître ne vint pas l'importuner consciemment, ce dernier se contentait de croquer quelque chose à l'aide de son fusain. Se désintéressant finalement, Kanda referma les yeux et profita du doux vent qui commençait à se lever.

« Et voilà, c'est terminé, » déclara le Français au sourire franc tout en examinant l'œuvre épinglée à son carnet.

Kanda le voyait dessiner depuis le début de la journée, capturant pour l'éternité tout un tas de souvenirs. En voilà donc un de plus. Tiedoll retira les pinces en fer qui retenait le papier granuleux, puis se tourna vers son élève.

« Celui-là est pour toi, mon petit Yû. »

Rouvrant brutalement les yeux dans l'optique de riposter à cet affront, son visage rencontra le dos du dessin que venait de lui jeter amicalement Tieldoll. Pour éviter que le croquis ne rejoigne l'herbe à ses pieds, Kanda le rattrapa de justesse, et sa voix mourut dans le fond de sa gorge.

Il savait pertinemment que son maître était doué en dessin –surement le meilleur qu'il avait vu jusque-là, après tout, son Innocence était plus ou moins liée à l'art- mais il avait oublié le fait que les portraits qu'il était capable de dresser étaient si ressemblants, s'en était troublant. Une personne extérieure aurait tout à fait pu confondre cette esquisse travaillée avec un cliché photographique.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, Tiedoll, de façon énigmatique, quitta l'ombre agréable de l'arbre pour se plonger dans la foule, sous les yeux d'un Kanda troublé.

Il s'empressa finalement de plier en quatre le croquis de son maître afin de le dissimuler dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, pour ensuite rejoindre le groupe. Dès son arrivée, Komui était déjà perché sur son estrade et il remarqua du coin des yeux qu'Allen avait les mains jointes dans une prière silencieuse.

« Un jeu de cartes… Un jeu de cartes… » suppliait-il pour lui-même au tout-puissant.

Bien évidemment, Komui n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de mettre en place un tournoi de cartes tout en sachant qu'Allen Walker pouvait tricher comme il respirait, mais le maudit ne perdait rien de prier un petit coup.

Et comme l'eut prédit Allen, la onzième épreuve fut tout autre.

« Chaises musicales ! » hurla Komui en élavant deux éventails papier, bandeau rouge autour du crâne.

Un ange passa. Puis deux. Puis une colonie d'anges déroutés.

Puis le brouhaha ambiant s'éleva à nouveau, pour la plupart totalement sidérés. Le jeu de la chaise musical ? Ce n'était en rien une épreuve ! Komui n'avait-il pas appelé le challenge du week-end les « travaux » ?

« Vous ne parlez tout de même pas du jeu avec des chaises qu'on retire à chaque tour ? » demanda finalement Lavi en levant une main, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

« Eh oui, il s'agit de ce jeu ! » s'exclama Komui visiblement fier de son idée. « Nous n'avons pas encore eu d'épreuve de son, alors quoi de mieux que la chaise musicale ? »

 _C'est totalement grotesque…_ bouillonna Kanda pour lui-même, conscient que ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver et hurler les quatre vérités à cet excité qui leur servait de Grand Intendant.

Et puis, après tout, tout bien réfléchi, cette épreuve n'était pas si surprenante que les autres si on se remémorait le jeu des avions en papier ou celui des Mot-valise. Ce fut donc sous cet état d'esprit que la communauté de l'Ombre se retrouva dans la grande salle du bâtiment principal qui s'avérait être le hall et qui parfois était utilisé pour des grandes cérémonies ou lieu de grand discours.

Un piano avait été tiré sur le côté de la pièce, près des grandes baies vitrées ouvertes sur le jardin du Q.G., et inconsciemment, le piano noir envoya quelques frissons désagréables chez le maudit. Après le piano de l'Arche, il n'en avait pas croisé de nouveau, et ce genre d'instrument lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs.

Tiedoll s'installa devant le piano et onze chaises furent installées au centre de la grande salle.

« Dès que notre Maréchal coupera son morceau, chacun de vous aura pour mission périlleuse de trouver une chaise pour vos postérieurs. Le dernier debout se fera expulser, » expliqua clairement Komui qui se tenait près de l'instrument.

« J'adorais ce jeu étant gosse, » se rappela Reever pensivement. « Espérons que j'ai gardé la main. »

Une fois la bataille consistant à faire retirer les rollers de Timothy fut terminée, les participants se tinrent debout autour des chaises, chacun se lançant des regards attentifs.

« Ne sous-estimez pas cette épreuve, les amis, » ajouta Komui, index levé. « Vos réflexes seront mis à rude épreuve ! »

Et la musique commença donc, lente et mélodieuse. Et là, la révélation frappa certains des Exorcistes, dont un certain kendoka et un Asiatique dépité.

« Me dites pas qu'il faut danser, » lâcha aussitôt Kanda qui était resté immobile alors que les autres avaient commencé à bouger tout autour de lui.

« Et si, c'est le jeu, » lui répondit Komui qui s'arma gentiment de son feutre rouge.

Kanda tiqua à la vue du crayon et Bak poussa un long soupir pour finalement commencer à danser –ou plutôt trottiner sur place comme si il faisait un petit footing-.

« Danse, Bakanda ! Fais pas ton Kanda ! » lui cria Allen au bout de la pièce qui avait fini par voir que son partenaire n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Le maudit quant à lui, n'avait pas trop d'expérience niveau danse –contrairement à Lenalee qui tournait sur elle-même et dansait avec Miranda de façon on ne peut plus gracieuse- et donc se contentait de faire quelques sauts périlleux et pirouettes qu'il avait appris avec Mana durant sa vie de saltimbanque.

« Je ne danserais pas, » siffla Kanda qui refusait de se prêter à ce jeu ridicule, tout en croisant les bras.

Komui déboucha le bouchon du feutre rouge.

« Je sais pas, bouge, dandine-toi, fais quelque chose ! » insista Allen en se dirigeant vers lui.

« Je ne me _dandinerais_ pas ! N'insiste pa-… ! »

Mais il fut coupé net dans sa phrase lorsqu'Allen le poussa en avant l'obligeant ainsi à quitter son emplacement. Dans l'action, son menton rencontra presque le dossier d'une des chaises, mais avant qu'il ne puisse remettre le Moyashi à sa place, Allen montra du doigt Link tout en sautillant sur place au gré de la musique.

« Ou bien fais comme Link, des étirements et des pompes. »

Kanda suivit des yeux ce qui lui indiquait Allen et remarqua qu'en effet, son protecteur, ne sachant surement pas danser lui non plus, avait commencé une série d'abdominaux dans le plus grand des calmes. _On aura tout vu…_

Et soudain, la musique s'arrêta. Kanda et Allen situés l'un à côté de l'autre se poussèrent, se tapèrent et se ruèrent vers les chaises. Résultats des courses, tout le petit monde regagna une chaise, hormis Krory étalé de tout son long par terre, main contre sa gorge.

De sa position, Allen crut soudain que son ami était en manque de sang.

« Il y a eu triche ! » hurla le vampire en se redressant dans la seconde, avant même que Komui n'ait pu crier quoi que ce soit de son mégaphone.

« Comment ça ? » lui demanda donc Komui en abaissant le porte-voix, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

« Le chef de l'aile asiatique a marché sur ma cape, et m'a étranglé dans le processus ! » s'exclama le concerné en désignant Bak du bout de son index.

En effet, quelques secondes plutôt, alors qu'il allait courir jusqu'à l'un des sièges qui n'attendait que lui, il avait senti son col se resserrer douloureusement autour de sa gorge et le faire déraper sur le carrelage propre de la grande salle. Et il avait ensuite aperçu le blond en question récupérer bien tranquillement SA chaise sans lui adresser un seul regard.

« J'ai même la trace de sa semelle sur le tissu de ma cape ! » ajouta Krory en levant vers eux le vêtement sali par une belle trace de poussière.

Deux traqueurs vinrent illico soulever un des pieds de Bak pour étudier la semelle de sa chaussure, et la correspondance fut parfaite.

« Ce n'était pas du tout intentionnel, je vous assure ! » riposta l'Asiatique en levant ses mains en signe de reddition.

« Ça fera donc un carton jaune pour Bak-Chan, » s'enquit donc Komui dans son mégaphone.

« Carton-quoi ? » répéta Bak, sourcils haussés.

« Cherche pas mon petit Bak. »

« C'est quoi un carton jaune ? »

« Te prends pas la tête ! Tu aurais préféré un point en moins peut-être ?! » lui hurla presque Lavi qui redoutait bien trop un autre malus.

Après tout, il restait tout juste deux épreuves, il ne distançait l'équipe d'Allen et Kanda que de deux petits points.

Puis, la musique reprit, toujours aussi experte, mais au rythme plus rapide que le premier tour.

Le second à être éliminé, fut contre toute attente, Link. En effet, alors que la musique s'était arrêtée, il avait clairement visé sa destination jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche, mais un petit corps s'était jeté contre son crâne pour y prendre appui et tel un crapaud, s'était ensuite jeté sur la chaise, laissant le blond en arrière, sous le choc.

« Je le retiens ce sale gosse… » maugréa Link, poing serré, en envoyant des éclairs à Timothy Hearst qui lui souriait de façon insolente.

Le reste de l'épreuve, malgré la violence adonnée à chaque fin de morceau pour récupérer une chaise, fut partagé dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Allen explosa de rire plus d'une fois et se prit à se bercer par la douce musique du piano.

Soudain, lors du sixième tour, quand Tiedoll eut stoppé son morceau de musique, Allen et Kanda remarquèrent avec horreur qu'ils avaient opté pour la même chaise, et qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux assis sur la même. Ou du moins, à moitié assis puisque l'un poussait l'autre sans scrupules.

« Dégage de là Moyashi, j'étais assis avant toi ! » s'insurgea Kanda qui tentait de l'éjecter de la chaise.

« N'importe quoi ! Fais pas ton mauvais joueur ! » riposta Allen qui lui, n'en démordait pas.

« J'étais là avant toi, tu m'as simplement poussé une fois assis, 'spèce de trompeur ! Y'a pas qu'aux cartes que tu triches ! »

 _Dois-je leur rappeler qu'ils sont dans la même équipe… ?_ se demanda sérieusement Lavi à les observer de la chaise où il avait réussi à s'asseoir.

« J'ai plus de chances de gagner après, je suis plus rapide ! » insista le blandin.

« Arrête d'essayer de me faire rire, ça ne prend pas ! »

Soudain, Komui apparut en face, mains derrière le dos, et penché vers eux de façon sinistre, ce qui les figea dans leur action.

« Vous avez à nouveau dix secondes pour vous mettre d'accord, » dit-il sombrement.

Sachant que Kanda avait le plus mauvais caractère des deux et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre en péril leur victoire vu l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait à cet instant-là, Allen capitula et quitta la chaise.

« Très bien, Bakanda ! T'as pas intérêt à me faire regretter mon désistement ! »

Finalement, Kanda parvint à remporter la seconde place, laissant donc Johnny et Miranda remporter 6 points.

Et malgré la réalisation d'Allen qui vit que tous avaient à présent 30 points, et que Kanda et lui stagnaient dans la vingtaine, le blandin resta satisfait suite à cette épreuve qui l'avait divertie. En plus de ça, il avait été témoin des premiers pas désastreux de Kanda en danse.

Cette épreuve avait eu dont de le réconcilier avec les pianos, y'a pas à dire.

 **Tableau des scores**

Les Chimpanzés Intelligents : 40 points

Les Léopards Mystérieux : 38 points

Les Ours Vigoureux : 34 points

Les Araignées Silencieuses : 35 points

Les Poulets Gracieux : 30 points

Les Pigeons Colériques : 29 points

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette petite épopée :)_

 _J'espère vous avoir distrait jusque-là ! Je vous retrouve donc vite pour le chapitre 7, gros bisou et merci !_

 _Ciaou !_


	7. Croquer la pomme

**Récapitulatif des équipes**

Allen et Kanda : Les Pigeons Colériques

Lenalee et Marie : Les Léopards Mystérieux

Lavi et Bak : Les Poulets Gracieux

Reever et Link : Les Chimpanzés Intelligents

Johnny et Miranda : Les Araignées Silencieuses

Timothy et Krory : Les Ours Vigoureux

* * *

_-''-_  
Chapitre 7  
 **Croquer la pomme  
** _-''-_

 **Tableau des scores**

Les Chimpanzés Intelligents : 40 points

Les Léopards Mystérieux : 38 points

Les Ours Vigoureux : 34 points

Les Araignées Silencieuses : 35 points

Les Poulets Gracieux : 30 points

Les Pigeons Colériques : 29 points

Un point. Seulement un petit point les séparait des Pigeons Colériques. Lavi en eut presque des sueurs froides. La prochaine épreuve étant la dernière, elle allait mettre un point final à tout ça, et aucune erreur ne pouvait être permise à ce point-là du challenge. À ce niveau-là, impossible de rattraper les deux premières équipes, mais si le rouquin et son partenaire pouvaient mener le maudit et Yû, il serait on ne peut plus satisfait.

Et en un coin d'œil vers le groupe des Pigeons Colériques, Lavi comprit que les deux hommes avaient les mêmes pensées que lui.

La dernière épreuve tant attendue allait enfin prendre place, et aucun des Exorciste ne savait à quoi s'attendre. C'était à cet instant-là qu'il fallait être constamment sur ses gardes. Lavi se promit dans un coin de la tête qu'il s'éloignerait le moins possible de Lenalee sachant que Komui serait réticent à attenter à sa vie.

« Alors, qu'elle est cette dernière épreuve, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes ? » demanda donc Bak de façon très sérieuse.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, rédiger un rapport à propos de Komui et le délivrer au Central pour leur faire part de toutes les idioties dans lesquels il les avait tirés sans demander leur avis. Encore heureux qu'il n'y avait pas encore eu de perte.

« On doit se battre contre un tout nouveau Komulin ? » se hasarda Allen qui s'attendait à absolument tout.

« Ou alors vous nous avez fait une farce et il n'y avait que onze épreuves ? » se prit à espérer Krory.

« À moins que ça ne soit dix points offerts tout simplement à l'équipe de Lenalee, » ironisa Reever assis sur l'une des chaises, coude déposé paresseusement contre le dossier.

Mais Komui continuait de secouer la tête à chaque proposition, et pourtant, tant d'elles pourraient respecter le scénario. Mais le Grand Intendant semblait avoir une tout autre idée en tête.

« Non. Il s'agit juste d'une course, » dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Le silence se fit soudain. Ce fut un choc pour tous, et Allen ne fut pas sûr de savoir s'il allait s'en remettrait ou pas.

« Une _course_ ? » répéta Lenalee de façon suspicieuse.

Non, impossible. La douzième épreuve ne pouvait pas être si simple. Ou du moins, si _banale_. Il allait leur jeter des Noé affamés à leurs basques pour les faire détaler plus vite jusque la ligne d'arrivée, c'est ça ?

« Oui une simple course avec un porteur et un monteur, » ajouta-t-il en levant sa tête de bas en haut. « Comme ceci. »

À nouveau il tourna le tableau où Tiedoll avait esquissé la position à adopter durant la course présentée par Komui. Une personne était au sol et s'occupait de courir, et la seconde se trouvait sur son dos, semblable a un enfant et son père.

Illico, Allen et Kanda se lancèrent un regard de menace.

« J'te porte pas, » l'avertit aussi Kanda, d'un ton sans appel.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, tes biceps sont bien trop fragiles. »

Komui laissa les deux Exorcistes s'entre-tuer, sachant très bien que Kanda cédera et finira par abdiquer aux règles, puis il se retourna vers les participants restants, tous éclairés par le début du soleil couchant qui annonçait la presque-fin du challenge.

« Et ce n'est pas tout, » ajouta-t-il en récupérant une pomme sur le bord du tableau pour la lancer et la récupérer agilement dans le creux de sa paume. « Durant le parcours il y aura des pommes situées en hauteur, accrochées à des cordes, et il vous faudra en récupérer 3 avant de courir jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée. Voilà donc le rôle de celui à être porté. »

« C'est étonnant, ça a l'air presque amusant… ! » sourit Lavi pour ensuite s'assombrir et darder vers Komui un regard de reproche. « Où est la douille... ? »

« Au lieu de m'accuser encore à tort et à travers, occupez-vous plutôt d'Allen et Kanda avant qu'il ne détruisent la belle pelouse. »

Lenalee fut la plus rapide et tira les deux hommes par les oreilles sans aucun avertissement, mettant donc fin à leur bagarre de rue.

« Lenalee, ça fait un mal de chien… » se plaignit le pauvre Allen, l'oreille en feu.

« T'as entendu, Moyashi ? Trois pommes ! » coupa aussitôt Kanda qui avait aussi l'oreille rougie. « J'te vois en bouffer une seule, et j't'étouffe avec le trognon. »

« Pour qui tu me prends voyons, Bakanda. »

Vu l'équipe de bras cassés et l'irritation de Kanda qui était allé en grandissant suite aux épreuves qui lui avaient clairement couru sur le haricot, Lavi était presque prêt à parier qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à le devancer. Néanmoins, il préféra rester sur ses gardes, il n'était pas à l'abri d'une prouesse comme lors de l'épreuve de natation.

Ainsi, les équipes furent accompagnées vers l'entrée du petit bois qui entourait les écuries, et de leur position ils remarquèrent sans difficulté quelques pommes accrochées par des fils épais aux branches, à hauteur raisonnable. Un peu plus loin se faisait entrevoir les drapeaux rouges de la ligne d'arrivée. La fin pointait le bout de son nez.

«À la fin du décompte, vous pourrez partir, » leur annonça Komui en désignant du bout de son éventail en papier le golem de la section scientifique qui commença son décompte à vingt.

Pendant que Bak peinait à monter sur les épaules de Lavi suite à sa plus petite taille –et que le rouquin lui criait de ne pas lui arracher les cheveux-, Kanda respira un coup pour se calmer et capitula. Il fléchit donc les jambes et présenta son dos au Moyashi après avoir ramené ses cheveux sur le côté.

« Grimpe, » lui ordonna-t-il, ses yeux rivés vers le compte à rebours.

S'il parvenait à finir avant Lavi et Bak, leur équipe mènerait les Poulets Gracieux. La victoire paraissait à porter de main.

« Je grimperais quand j'en aurais envie, » lui répondit Allen en plissant les yeux dans l'insolence, haïssant quand Kanda lui donnait des ordres.

« Pire qu'un gosse, c'est pas pos-…uuurrg… ! »

Kanda retint au dernier moment les jambes du Moyashi en passant ses bras sous ses cuisses, ce dernier déjà hissé sur son dos sans le moindre avertissement.

« Bah alors, on a du mal ? Je croyais être un gringalet pour toi, » ricana Allen qui enserrait le cou de Kanda, n'ayant pas trop confiance en de futurs gestes brusques qui le dégageraient facilement.

« TU M'ÉTRANGLES, ABRUTI ! »

Ce fut bien la première fois que s'effectuait un tel rapprochement entre eux, mais Allen fit mine d'être totalement indifférent et que l'odeur caractéristique des cheveux de Kanda lui chatouillant le visage n'était qu'une broutille. De plus, il n'eut pas réellement le temps d'y penser puisque le compteur descendait à zéro et que Komui hurla le départ de la course.

Ni une ni deux, Kanda s'élança en avant, prenant rapidement de la vitesse même avec Allen sur le dos. Il avait eu raison de l'appeler par le surnom qu'il détestait tant. Le maudit était aussi léger qu'une plume, et il sentait à peine son poids contre ses épaules quand il courait comme ça.

« Arrête de m'étrangler, j'te dis, Moyashi ! » vociféra une seconde fois Kanda en sentant les bras de l'autre homme s'enrouler sans douceur contre sa carotide.

« Si je ne le fais pas, tu me perds en route, Bakanda ! »

Soudain, Kanda s'arrêta et Allen crut avec appréhension que ça avait été la goutte d'eau de trop et que le bretteur allait tenter de mettre fin à sa vie.

« Attrape ! » lui fit Kanda sans tarder.

« Hum… ? »

Allen leva la tête, et remarqua qu'une des pommes rouge était suspendue à quelques centimètres de son crâne, et n'attendait que lui. Il avait presque oublié qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple course. Néanmoins, il ne fut pas long à s'élever, une paume contre le crâne de Kanda qui grogna pour prendre plus de hauteur et sa main gauche tenta de désajuster la corde bien nouée autour du fruit.

Cependant, suite à cette position qui brisait presque la nuque de Kanda –qui savait pertinemment qu'Allen le faisait exprès-, le brun bougea un peu, et dévia la main d'Allen qui allait s'emparer de la pomme à présent libérée.

Le fruit tomba lourdement contre le crâne de Kanda pour ensuite rouler à leurs pieds. Bon courage pour se pencher et récupérer le fruit sans éjecter le Moyashi par la même occasion, et Kanda vit rouge.

« J'vais te tuer ! »

« Ça va t'énerves pas ! » médiatisa Allen en tapotant l'épaule de son partenaire. « Baisse-toi un peu, je vais-… »

Mais soudain, le pied de Lavi vint shooter violemment contre la pomme que fixaient les Pigeons Colériques, et le fruit vint percuter l'arbre d'en face pour rebondir avec précision jusqu'à la paume de l'homme sur les épaules du rouquin. Kanda et Allen écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur en remarquant que Bak maintenant _leur_ pomme, tout sourire.

« C'est de la triche, ça ! » s'exclama Allen en pointant le duo du bout de son index.

« Ne fais pas ton grand offusqué, tu t'y connais dans ce domaine, » lui fit Lavi avec un petit clin d'œil.

Et le golem noir qui volait derrière eux semblait ne pas se soucier de cette faute. Ainsi donc, tous les coups étaient permis. Après un baiser offert dans leur direction, le futur Bookman déguerpit aussi vite qu'il puisse, à la recherche des deux derniers fruits.

« Fonce, Bakanda ! » lui cria soudain Allen en tirant sur les mèches de cheveux du brun, tel un cavalier sur le haut de son bel étalon.

Pour faire taire le blandin et lui faire payer cet affront, l'arrière du crâne de Kanda vint percuter consciemment le front du plus jeune, manquant de l'assommer au passage.

« HEY ! »

Pourtant, malgré ce léger contretemps, Allen parvint à récupérer les trois pommes en un rien de temps suite à la rage de gagner qui hantait le duo, et Kanda fonça jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée. Mais du coin de l'œil, il vit apparaitre les Poulets Gracieux, dont Bak qui hurlait à Lavi de ne rien lâcher –n'était-il pourtant pas celui qui voulait mettre un terme à ces épreuves ?- et ça, ce n'était pas acceptable.

« Allez, fonce, Kanda ! » lui cria Allen tout proche de son oreille, menton déposé contre son épaule.

Sa voix lui explosa presque les tympans, mais cette soudaine proximité fit battre le cœur de Kanda de façon bien plus prononcée que l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines depuis quelques secondes déjà. Il serra les dents, et s'élança toujours plus vite, Lavi juste à sa droite. C'est qu'il était rapide, ce foutu lapin.

Allen tendit la main devant lui, et les deux duos passèrent l'arrivée, acclamés par les cris des supporters enjoués.

Lavi se laissa tomber par terre, épuisé, et le menton de Bak vint percuter violemment son crâne, ce qui le fit pinailler de douleur. Kanda quant à lui lâcha aussitôt le plus jeune qui manqua à se retrouver sur les fesses, et le brun se tourna aussitôt vers Komui.

« Qui est le premier ? » demanda-t-il sans attendre, on ne peut plus sérieux.

Un peu trop sérieusement pour un challenge qui préconisait l'entente et l'esprit d'équipe, non ?

« Il va falloir regarder l'enregistrement de Timcanpy, » avoua le Grand Intendant en se grattant le menton du bout de son index. « C'est vraiment très juste. »

Puis, le golem qui avait attendu près de la ligne d'arrivée, obtempéra et ouvrit la bouche pour dévoiler les images de la course. Lavi se redressa avec curiosité, et Bak se tut dans la seconde, désireux lui aussi de voir qui des deux allait pouvoir le plus rapidement se rapprocher de l'équipe de la douce Lenalee.

L'enregistrement montrait les deux porteurs fouler la ligne d'arrivée au même moment, mais ce qui changea la donne… C'était le bras gauche d'Allen tendu qui dépassait la ligne avant le duo de Lavi et Bak.

« Les Pigeons Colériques sont passés avant, » annonça Komui de façon pondérée.

« OUI ! » hurla Allen en sautant sur place, poing hissé vers les cieux.

Les épaules du pauvre Bak s'affaissèrent.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'a pas utilisé son Innocence là ? Son bras me paraît un peu long, » tenta tout de même le rouquin en fixant l'enregistrement pour étudier scrupuleusement ce que leur montrait Tim'.

« Ferme-la un peu, stupide lapin, » trancha Kanda qui avait croisé les bras, et qui finalement, ne pouvait dissimuler sa petite expression satisfaite.

Quand Allen passa un bras autour des épaules de l'épéiste pour que ce dernier se joigne à sa danse de la victoire, le poing de Kanda vint rencontrer la mâchoire du maudit qui rejoignit sans tarder l'herbe chaude, tête la première.

 **Tableaux des scores**

Les Chimpanzés Intelligents : 43 points

Les Léopards Mystérieux : 40 points

Les Ours Vigoureux : 40 points

Les Araignées Silencieuses : 37 points

Les Poulets Gracieux : 34 points

Les Pigeons Colériques : 34 points

O

« On s'est plutôt bien rattrapé, » s'avoua Allen alors qu'il était devant le tableau, et que Komui tentait d'obtenir le silence.

« Un petit Pierre Papier Ciseaux pour se départager ? » lui proposa Lavi à ses côtés, bras derrière le crâne.

« Même pas en rêve, » répondit le concerné aussitôt, connaissant sa malchance extrême à ce jeu de hasard ou la triche n'était pas une option.

Puis, Komui parvint à calmer l'euphorie tout autour de lui, et s'empara de son mégaphone pour ensuite pointer du bout de son éventail l'équipe à avoir accumulé le plus de points.

« Et nos heureux vainqueurs sont les Chimpanzés Intelligents, j'ai nommé, Reever Wenhamm et Howard Link ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Avec 43 points ! »

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et des cris plus conséquents du côté de la section scientifique, sincèrement fiers pour leur chef Australien. Les deux concernés parurent satisfait, mais pas réellement surpris.

« Ils n'ont même pas l'air étonnés… » maugréa Allen pour lui-même.

« Mais avant d'aller plus loin, je vais annoncer tout d'abord la récompense pour la dernière équipe… Ou plutôt, des deux dernières équipes. »

Mauvais signe. Depuis quand ceux en queue de liste avaient le droit à un présent ?

« Les Pigeons Colériques et Les Poulets Gracieux armés fièrement de leurs 34 points, vont avoir la chance de tout nettoyer et tout ranger ! »

Les trois Exorcistes et le chef de l'aile asiatique blêmirent à l'unisson.

C'est-à-dire, faire toute la vaisselle, ranger les tables et chaises dans l'entrepôt à l'autre bout du domaine, remonter le tableau tout en haut de l'aile scientifique, partir à la recherche des avions en papier, nettoyer la grande salle, ramasser les déchets et détacher le hamac de Tiedoll.

« C'est une plaisanterie… » fit Allen d'un rire jaune.

« Absolument pas. C'est la vie à la dure qui améliorera vos compétences. »

Si Allen n'avait pas attrapé dans la panique le biceps de Kanda, celui-ci aurait grimpé sur l'estrade pour égorger Komui devant tout ce beau petit monde.

De son côté, la sœur du Grand Intendant demeurait silencieuse. Mais où était le piège ? Lenalee Lee connaissait son frère, elle était persuadée qu'il y avait un grain de sable dans le rouage. Elle le sentait arriver gros comme le Comte Millénaire.

« Ainsi donc, revenons à nos vainqueurs, » reprit Komui une fois que Kanda ait été immobilisé au sol par Allen, Lavi et Marie. « Commandant Reever, Link, venez avec moi je vous pris. »

Les deux hommes obéirent, et grimpèrent au rythme des applaudissements. Une fois en haut, Link pencha la tête poliment et Reever porta un regard suspicieux à l'égard de son chef. Puis, Komui se retourna vers eux, et planta son propre béret blanc sur le haut du crâne de l'Australien.

« Vous gagnez le droit officiel de me remplacer au poste de Grand Intendant et remplir toutes les tâches que je vous aurais assignés durant mon petit séjour aux Maldives ! » annonça-t-il en tapant vivement dans ses mains, très vite suivi d'une foule d'applaudissements derrière lui.

Mais Link et Reever restèrent figés, éberlués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre là. Lavi de son côté, sourit malicieusement.

« Vous avez su vous montrer les plus ingénieux, les plus rapides et surtout, les plus responsables, durant ces épreuves, » ajouta Komui pour les éclairer un peu. « Vous avez donc le même profil que le mien pour me remplacer au Q.G. ! N'est-ce pas parfait ! »

 _Ainsi donc cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas de débusquer le prétendant de Lenalee, mais trouver quelqu'un capable de le replacer…_ pensa Allen, dépassé.

« Vous partez en vacances ?! » s'exclama Reever visiblement plus préoccupé par cette décision que par les futures corvées qui lui étaient promises. « Vous vous foutez de nous ! »

« Ça fait sept ans que je n'ai pas pris de vacances ! » insista Komui. « Et puis avec l'Arche, j'y serais en un rien de temps, à moi d'en profiter un peu ! »

 _Dixit l'homme qui ne cesse de me réprimander quand j'utilise l'Arche pour simplement aller aux toilettes…_ pensa amèrement Bak, petite larme dans le coin de son œil.

« Et vos journées à glander ou à perdre du temps sur vos Komulin ? Ce ne sont pas des vacances ça peut-être ?! » riposta Reever, au comble du désespoir.

Mais rien à faire, le Grand Intendant paraissait formel, et il serait dur de lui faire entendre raison. Mais avant que Reever ne commette un meurtre à l'encontre de Komui, ce dernier s'était carapaté le plus loin possible et sauta dans la première chemise hawaïenne de son placard.

Ainsi, le soleil commença à disparaitre doucement, éclairant le jardin de sa douce lumière orangée, permettant aux deux duos perdants de voir un peu ce qu'ils faisaient. Lavi piquait dans chaque paquet de chips ou canette pour les projeter dans le sac-poubelle qu'il trainait, et jeta ensuite un regard vers Allen qui pliait les chaises.

Le rouquin devait se l'avouer, il était plutôt surpris qu'Allen et Kanda aient pu aller jusqu'au bout du challenge, sans passer par la case cachot. Il était heureux de constater que finalement, les humains continuaient de le surprendre, de la plus douce des manières.

Il sourit donc sereinement, pas mécontent d'avoir participé à ce challenge qui avait allégé le cœur de tous. Puis, pris de pitié, il partit aider Bak qui peinait à décrocher les cerceaux suite à sa petite taille.

Allen quant à lui, se pencha pour récupérer l'une des pommes rouges qui avaient très certainement été perdue en route et l'essuya contre sa chemise blanche. À cet instant-là, Kanda arrivait derrière lui, revenu fraichement de la convocation qu'il avait eue avec Brigitte Fey. Les affaires reprenaient.

« C'était sympathique, quand même… » glissa Allen en souriant vers lui.

Kanda se chargea d'empiler les assiettes sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

« Ça va, » avoua-t-il finalement.

« _Ça va_ ? » répéta Allen, interloqué, tout en lâchant presque le fruit sous le coup de la surprise. « Wow, te connaissant j'aurais pensé que tu tirerais la gueule et refuserais d'apporter quelconque considération pour ce challenge. »

Pour toute réponse, le brun laissa échapper un sourire partagé entre ironie et sincérité, puis continua en silence de ranger la table face à lui.

Finalement, le soleil leur priva de sa lumière, et il fut temps de rentrer. Allen, sous l'un des lampadaires de l'allée, sortit la belle pomme qu'il avait dissimulée de son mieux dans la poche de sa chemise, et s'apprêta à croquer dans la chair du fruit sucrée.

« Je pars en mission dès demain, » fit une voix près de lui.

Abaissant sa main, Allen se retourna pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Kanda, mains dans les poches de l'uniforme qu'il venait de récupérer. Allen tenta de cacher sa déception, ayant presque oublié qu'en dehors de ces murs, le monde était proche de la guerre.

« Déjà ? » dit-il.

« Ouais, malgré l'avant-goût d'aujourd'hui, on n'est pas en vacances, » lui répondit le bretteur qui reporta son regard vers la lune parfaitement pleine.

« Je sais. »

Puis il y eut un petit silence doux entre eux. Qui n'apporta pas de malaise ou d'angoisse ne sachant que dire, non. Un simple doux silence où le vent frais d'été calmait la vive chaleur.

« Fais gaffe à toi, » finit par dire Allen en observant lui aussi l'astre brillant, ses deux mains entourant la pomme rouge.

Puis, Kanda tira un bras vers le maudit qui ne le vit pas arriver, et plaqua brutalement quelque chose contre son crâne. Le blandin crut tout d'abord à une tape amicale –ou irrité, on ne savait jamais avec Kanda- de la part de son partenaire, mais un papier tomba sous ses yeux, et il le récupéra d'une main.

« Tiens, garde ça pendant mon absence. Pas envie d'le froisser, Moyashi, » lui dit ensuite Kanda qui tourna les talons.

Hautement intrigué, Allen déplia le papier granuleux et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un croquis on ne peut plus rigoureux signé par le maître de Kanda. Son cœur fut pris d'un battement frénétique et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

Il s'agissait de lui et Kanda, l'un à côté de l'autre, tous deux fixant ce qui semblait être le tableau des scores. Sur le dessin, Allen souriait comme jamais, une main contre la manche de Kanda comme pour lui intimer de regarder ce qui l'égayait, et l'autre homme laissait entrevoir l'esquisse d'un sourire, bras croisés. Ce souvenir si joliment représenté était doux et touchant.

C'était un souvenir qui les concernait tous les deux et qui venait d'être capturé pour l'éternité.

« Compte sur moi, Bakanda ! » s'exclama Allen en faisant volte-face vers le Japonais maintenant éloigné.

Pour toute réponse, Kanda leva une main sans daigner se retourner et Allen reporta son regard vers le dessin éclairé par le lampadaire au-dessus de sa tête. Timcanpy vint se poser sur son crâne, profitant de la sérénité dans laquelle venait de se plonger son maître afin de faire un petit somme.

Enfin, Allen porta la pomme à ses lèvres et y croqua à pleine dent.

Tout comme cette pomme, tout comme ce petit challenge, Allen était prêt à croquer avec envie ce qu'allait lui réserver la vie à présent. Cet espoir qui était né aujourd'hui aux côtés de Kanda serait une arme de plus pour qu'il s'accroche jusqu'au bout, et qu'il ne puisse pas sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Il avait à présent son ancre à lui.

 _Fin_

* * *

 _Et voilà le final, je préférais une fin ouverte comme celle-ci, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu ^^  
J'espère aussi que vous avez bien ri, car ça me détendais d'écrire ces chapitres quand j'avais un coup de mou donc j'espère vous avoir transmis de bonnes ondes !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu cette petite connerie, et peut-être à très vite !_

 _CIAOU !_


End file.
